


Three's Company

by Darker_Side



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is special, F/F, F/M, First time for everything, Get it girls, Threesome - F/F/M, beware the explicit sex, dominant devil, he gives it to them GOOD, they get the devil D, two girls one devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side
Summary: Originally on FFnetThis is a threesome smut piece between Lucifer, Maze, and Chloe. This is my first threesome piece, but I put a lot of effort into it. Enjoy! Rated M/Explicit for SMUT! Oh, my friends, the smut.





	1. She Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Agusai for this prompt. Just a little one-shot involving a salacious threesome including two lovely ladies in the Devil's life: the Detective and his Sex Thug ;) Set sometime, Off-Cannon, in Season One. Back when Lucifer gave no fucks, Maze tortured with her womanly wiles, and Chloe had no deep, emotional connection with the main man.

"Your boss. Where is he?" Chloe asked, trying her best to be heard over the deafeningly loud music of the club.

Maze continued to dry a tumbler, keeping her eyes on her task, hardly acknowledging the other woman's presence. "Why do you need to know?"

Chloe leaned over the bar and grabbed the glass from the leather-clad woman, earning an angry look as she slammed it down onto the bar. "He keeps inserting himself into my cases," she started, fingers tapping along the bar. "If he wants to work them, we have to talk about his role in these investigations." She finished her statement, almost in defeat. The man kept involving himself, and while it was annoying to have to fix his messes, he really did seem to speed-up the process.

"He inserts himself into a lot of things," Maze replied, approaching the Detective slowly, her tongue running along her top teeth. "What makes you think he wants to keep playing with you?"

Chloe tried to keep the shock off of her face.  _They both have serious issues_. "Look, I never asked him to," she started, holding her hands up in a mock surrender. "I just need to know what he's doing and why he's getting involved.

Maze eyed her up and down, clicking her tongue as she made her way back up. "Alright," she agreed, walking out from behind the bar and past Chloe, brushing into her shoulder. "I'll take you to him." Chloe followed the bartender up the small sets of stairs and towards the private elevator. Maze stood with her arm across the hidden doors, keeping the elevator open for her. Taking a deep breath, Chloe entered the small box, watching as Maze pressed the nameless button before the elevator lurched up. "Is he expecting you?"

Chloe jumped at the sudden break in silence, noticing Maze chuckle at her. "No, I figured this wasn't a conversation to have over the phone.

"Oh goodie," Maze exclaimed, her voice going up a few octaves with sarcasm. "He just loves surprises." Chloe had time to roll her eyes before the elevator chimed their arrival. As soon as the doors opened Maze was gliding out, her heels clicking on the marble floor. Chloe stepped out of the elevator, but remained close to its entrance, not wanting to overstep. She watched as the other woman wander farther into the penthouse, turning out of sight behind a wall. There was hushed discussion between a man and a woman before Maze appeared again, a smile spread across her red lips.

"Detective!" the familiar accented-voice called out, appearing behind his bartender within a few seconds. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucifer had the same smug grin on his face that he always seemed to have every time she found him at one of her crime scenes. "Another murder that requires my services?" Lucifer stood behind Maze, looking immaculate in his charcoal-grey trousers, waistcoat, and black button up shirt. The top two buttons were undone, which, Chloe assumed, was his casual wear. One of his hands went up to rest on Maze's shoulder, while the other slid into his trouser pocket. Chloe couldn't deny that he could halt an entire room just by entering it, but she also knew that there was something shady about him and his bartender.

"Lucifer, we need to talk about you just showing up randomly during my investigations," Chloe started, shifting slightly were she stood. She watched Lucifer's hand rub along Maze's shoulder and collar bone, long fingers digging into the skin there. Maze seemed completely un-phased by his touch, even while the Detective was watching.

Lucifer tilted his head up slightly, noticing the way the Detective seemed uncomfortable with him touching Maze. He stepped forward, taking his hand off of his demon as he walked passed her to stand in front of Chloe, slowly closing the distance. "I've proven myself quite useful, haven't I?"

"That's not the point," Chloe said, taking a step back as Lucifer continued to walk towards her. "There's rules-."

"I'm not really one to follow all the rules, Detective," he cut her off, playfully shrugging, both hands going into his pockets.

"Yeah, well, I am," she asserted, holding her hand up to press against his chest as he stood all-too-close to her.

"Now what's the fun in that?" he asked, whispering to her. He couldn't help the way his eyes darkened at her slight gasp. Her hand was planted firmly in the center of his chest, but she wasn't pressing him away.

"Fun isn't always part of the job," Chloe said softly, looking up at him. She could feel that they were beginning to walk backwards and she suddenly felt a cool wall against her back. Chloe kept her hand on his chest, but he didn't try to get any closer, he just kept his eyes on hers.

"It is for me," he said, smiling. "Isn't that right, Maze?"

"So much fun," Maze replied, popping up next to Chloe. The Detective's breath quickened as the two started inching closer, but, for some unknown reason, she didn't move or push them away. She was oddly interested in what was going on. "All the time." Maze rested her head on Lucifer's shoulder, giving Chloe a little pout before biting her lower lip.

"Are you working right now?" Lucifer questioned, his head tilting down slightly.

"No," Chloe breathed out, swallowing hard. She took her gaze away from Lucifer and looked at Maze. The other woman was leaning against Lucifer, a single finger playing with her lip as her eyes roamed all over Chloe's body.

"Excellent," Lucifer purred, raising a hand to lightly stroke at Chloe's that was still on his chest. "Then why don't we have some fun?" Chloe audibly gulped. His mojo didn't work on her, she knew that, he knew that, so why wasn't she slapping him? Why wasn't she pushing him and his insane employee/sex thug away and leaving?

"She's thinking about it!" Maze said, excitement lingering in her voice. The woman was beyond reason; one minute she looked ready to kill you, the other she was undressing you with her eyes. She placed one hand on Chloe's shoulder and the other around Lucifer's arm, squeezing almost too hard.

"I don't think-," Chloe began, looking back at Lucifer. Fear and intrigue were fighting for dominance in her mind. There was a definite pull in the room, she knew they all had to feel it, but she knew that it wasn't a good idea.

Lucifer glanced at Maze for a second before returning his gaze to Chloe. He stepped closer and she allowed. She craned her neck up even more to look at him and she could feel his breath against her skin. "Don't think," he said, slowly bringing a hand up and lightly tapping on her temple. "What do you feel? What is your body telling you?"

His words were like velvet; soft and supple in her ears. Chloe let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Lucifer's hand traveled down her check, his index finger resting under her chin while his thumb traced a line along her bottom lip. She felt a tug deep in her stomach. She closed her eyes, focused on her breathing, but it was hard when he was so close. Part of her wanted to flee, the other part, the slightly larger part, wanted to stay and see what would happen. She wasn't one for spontaneity, definitely not like this, but there was this connection, this unspoken trust between them. She had spent a great deal of time with him in the last couple of weeks. He just kept showing up, and she kept letting him follow her like some kind of Armani-clad watch dog. She let him because he, unlike anyone else in the precinct, proved to have her back.

She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily. She searched Lucifer's eyes for any trace of an ulterior motive, but she found none. He had been trying to sleep with her since the moment they met, but she didn't see any smugness, not now. "It's telling me to stay," she replied softly, his thumb still barely touching her lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, just for her. He tilted her head to get a better look into her eyes. He was searching for signs of distress, uncertainty. He wanted this, but he would only indulge if she wanted it, as well.

Chloe nodded, bringing her other hand up to press against his chest alongside its pair. She saw a small smile tug at the corner of his lips before he bent his head down, slightly tilting to one side. He brought them nose to nose, lightly nudging her before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was so soft and nothing like what she expected from him. He did nothing but brag about his sexual escapades so she didn't expect such a gentle gesture from him. He pulled his lips away slightly, pressing his forehead into hers. She could hear him breath, the hand under her chin slid down to grasp around the back of her neck. He made no other move, he just stood there patiently, almost waiting for permission, for her to make the next move. "Kiss me, again," she stated, her eyes glancing at his lips before shooting back up to his eyes.

Without so much as a smirk he pressed his lips onto hers, again, this time leaving chastity out of it. He sucked her supple bottom lip between his own lips, tugging lightly, eliciting a moan from her. Pulling away for a second forced her mouth to part, allowing Lucifer to dip his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Chloe felt his tongue stroke along hers; hot, velvety, and strong. A soft moan reverberated in her throat while his thumb stroked along her jawline. She felt him smile as he moved his lips to ghost over her ear, teeth scraping at the delicate skin of her lobe. "Now, Detective," he asked smoothly, nuzzling into the side of her neck. Chloe felt a chill run down her spin, her skin tingling with goose bumps. "While I would love for the two of us to have our fun, how about we take the little demon off her bench, hmm?"

Chloe pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes. She had forgotten that there was a third person in the room. She nervously looked to the side, seeing the darker woman standing only a few inches away from Lucifer, her eyes glazed over, her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked back a Lucifer, one eyebrow raised and a smirk settled across his lips. "What do you mean?"

Maze carefully stepped forward, moving to take Lucifer's spot in front of Chloe. Lucifer stood to the side of both women, gently placing a hand on each of their lower backs. "Can I join?" Maze asked lowly, reaching out to grasp Chloe's hands in her own. "Or maybe just watch?"

Chloe couldn't deny it. Maze was stunning, albeit aggressive at times. She wasn't new to girl-on-girl, but it had been over ten years since she had been with a woman. Something about the bartender intrigued her. Maybe it was her relationship with Lucifer, whatever  _that_  was, or maybe it was the strength she could sense from her. "Or you and Maze could have a go. I want you to do what you desire, for once, Detective, even if that doesn't include me." Lucifer added, stepping closer to Chloe. She felt the warmth of his body as he approached her, his hand traveling up her back to rest along her neck. Maze took a short step forward, Lucifer's hand now on her neck, as well.

Maze was close enough so that Chloe could feel her hot breath against her cheek. She wracked her brain for a reason to say no, to both, but as much as she fought, she couldn't find a reason. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't think of a reason to not allow herself to indulge. "Both," Chloe answered, swallowing hard. She pulled the other woman even closer so that their noses were almost touching. "I want both of you." She could see Maze smile for a second before she was kissed by soft, plump lips. She moaned into the other woman's mouth, enjoying the way that she tasted differently from Lucifer. She tasted sweet, and tangy, like sour candy, while Lucifer tasted oaky and warm. Maze lifted her hands to gently cup Chloe's face, deepening their kiss in the process. She had slowly pushed Chloe back into the wall behind her, pressing her body into hers.

Chloe opened her eyes for a second but couldn't see Lucifer. Her faced was pushed to the side slightly by Maze moving down to plant wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. Before she could call out for him her mouth was captured into another searing kiss, this time with the flavor or oak. She groaned into Lucifer's mouth at the feel of both him and Maze on her. She felt delicate hands pushing her jacket off of her shoulders. Lucifer broke away for a second to let Maze pull Chloe's shirt over her head. They both stared at the detective in delight at her simple white bra that made her skin look like the color of honey. She noticed that there was a flash of something other than desire in Lucifer's eyes, but it was gone as he quickly bent forward, kissing along her décolletage, his hands resting on her hips. She felt Maze step away, Lucifer taking her spot, falling to one knee in front of her. His large frame still pressed her into the wall, his mouth hitting her at her ribs from his lower position.

Instinctively, Chloe wrapped her hands around the back of his head, fingers gliding through his hair. She wanted more. Wanted more of him, and hell, even Maze, more than she had wanted for anything in her life. She let out a soft moan as Lucifer's teeth scraped her skin, his hands lowering to message her ass through her jeans. Maze was back at her side, her long tongue caressing her ear as her hand reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Chloe let the fabric slide down her form, falling across Lucifer's back before hitting the floor. The Devil looked up at her, admiring the swell of her bare breasts and the way they molded into Maze's grasp. Chloe held his stare as he made quick work of her jeans, slowly sliding them down her legs, his breath hot along her lower stomach. Chloe kicked out of her boots and her jeans, pushing them away with her foot. She watched as he stood up slowly; it was hard to not feel a sense of danger as he stood in front of her, tall and intense. It was the exciting danger that slowly drove her crazy.

He moved to the side, stalking in front of her like a predator hunting their prey. He held out a hand, silently beckoning Maze. The woman immediately came to his side, slowly running her hand up his arm. Lucifer didn't look at her, just kept his dark eyes on Chloe, as if searching for a response. Chloe stood there, leaning against the wall, in nothing but her underwear. She watched Maze began to unbutton Lucifer's shirt and waistcoat, leaning up to lick along his neck. Chloe couldn't help as her hands traveled up her own body as more of Lucifer's was exposed. With the final button open, Maze moved to stand in front of him, covering part of him from Chloe's view, however, she could clearly see his face above Maze's head. A small smirk played across his lips as Chloe nibbled on her own finger, eyeing him in admiration as his torso was finally uncovered.

Chloe pushed herself away from the wall, a sudden wave of confidence flowing through her as she approached the two larger-than-life beings. She loved the way Lucifer's eyes looked her up and down. He managed to make her feel special, even though she knew she was one of many. Maze stepped forward, grabbing Chloe's arm and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She grabbed her exposed breasts, squeezing them together. They heard a low growl from beside them, Maze chuckled against Chloe's lips, turning to press her forehead against Chloe's temple. "What's the matter, big boy? Feeling left out?" Maze followed up by gliding behind the detective, sweeping the woman's hair over to one shoulder

"Careful, Maze," Lucifer warned, stepping forward. "Don't make me put you on the naughty step." He reached a long arm out, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her against him roughly. She tried to hide the smell yelp that escaped her lips as strong hands gripped at her hips. Her bare chest pressing into his skin felt amazing. His skin felt like sunlight, almost stinging with prolonged contact. She looked up at him and felt her heart flutter. He had a genuine smile on his face as he stared down at her, eyes shining with want. "What do you think, Detective? Should we keep her in?" He bit his lower lip, grinding his hips down into her. She felt him hardening in his pants against her hip as she pressed her hands into his chest.

"She can stay," Chloe replied, squinting her eyes, turning her head to try and look for Maze behind her. She felt large hands cup under her ass and her feet lift off of the ground, thighs squeezing around his sides. One arm easily slung around his neck, the other tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"As you wish," Lucifer replied in a whisper, kissing her neck as he walked them back into his penthouse. Closing her eyes, reveling in the feel of his soft lips in contrast with the rough stubble on his face. She could hear the heels of the other woman follow them, as well as the soft sounds of, what she assumed, clothes hitting the marble floor. One of Lucifer's hands ran up her back, burying into her hair, tugging lightly, forcing her head back. He chuckled at her gasp, slowly lowering her back to the ground, her body sliding down his, his arousal impressively evident beneath his pants. Chloe's mouth parted slightly, looking up at Lucifer through her lashes, hungrily. He had the same intensity in his gaze as he leaned down, his face barely an inch away from her own before he gently shoved her back onto his bed. She hadn't even realized they had made it to his bed, but she welcomed the feel of the satin sheets against her heated skin. From her position, she could see a very naked Maze standing next to Lucifer, her heels still on, but she was exposed in all of her glory. She was tall and lean, her darker skin looked flawless, and her proportions were perfect. Chloe would have felt self-conscious if Lucifer hadn't only looked at her.

Maze languidly crawled onto the bed, coming to stop beside Chloe's head. She laid herself flat on her stomach with her heeled feet crossed at her ankles in the air, one hand playing with Chloe's blonde hair, the other trailing along the sensitive skin under her breasts. Chloe smiled lightly, her expression turning serious as Lucifer knelt down in front of her, his hands squeezing her knees, spreading her legs for his torso to rest between them. His hands trailed up her thighs, grabbing hold of her hip bones and yanking her down so that her ass was on the edge of the bed. All three let out a chuckle as Lucifer brought his hands up to cup Chloe's breasts, massaging the soft mounds, licking his lips in the process. Chloe swore she saw a flash in his eyes, but blamed the dim lighting and her arousal. She could feel how wet she was in her underwear, surprising herself with how much she was enjoying the attention from not only Lucifer, but his companion, his  _something_ , as well.

The Devil dragged his hands back down her body, applying a delicious amount of pressure as he hooked his fingers into the hem of her underwear. He leaned forward, lips and tongue running along the skin of her stomach before leaning back up, pulling the fabric down her legs at the same time. Chloe's breath hitched as Lucifer's jaw dropped at the sight of her, completely bare. He tossed the sodden fabric to the side, his gaze never leaving her exposed form. "I bet you taste amazing," he expressed, bending down to kiss along her inner thighs, his scruff erotically burning the delicate skin there. Chloe groaned, her legs clenched automatically, but Lucifer forced them apart with strong hands spreading her thighs.

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Maze quipped, licking her lips before kissing Chloe's cheek. The detective lifted her hand closes to Maze, resting it along the woman's face, bringing her in closer and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She heard a groan from Lucifer before she felt him shift slightly, leaning himself over her so that his face was level with theirs. Chloe broke her kiss from Maze, turning her face to the other side to meet Lucifer in a stronger kiss. Maze watched in excitement at their kiss, even she could see the obvious electricity between the two. He bit her lip gently before returning to his position between her thighs. Chloe lifted her head so that she could keep her eyes on his as he looked up at her from between her thighs, his face inches away from where she wanted him. "He's so good at this," Maze whispered into Chloe's ear, placing her hand underneath the other woman's head to help her get a better view of the imminent show. "And he looks so good doing it."

Lucifer smirked at the demon's words and the way Chloe's eyes fluttered at them. He couldn't wait to see how she reacted to his ministrations, or how heavenly he knew she would taste. Maintaining eye contact, he bent down, dragging his tongue through her folds from her entrance up to her sensitized clit. They groaned, loudly, in unison, unable to believe how good it was. Lucifer pulled away from her a short distance, shock apparent in his eyes. He could see the desire in her eyes and he growled before returning his mouth to her center. Maze let out a surprised laugh, moving to kneel behind Chloe's head, placing it in her lap to make her more comfortable, resting her hands on top of her shoulders. Chloe bit her bottom lip, reaching up to hold Maze's hand with one of hers, the other reaching down to lace her fingers with Lucifer's large ones. He obliged, letting her delicate fingers rest between his as he grasped her hand. His other hand looped around her leg, palm resting right above where his mouth was attacking her sensitive skin. He combined slow drags of his tongue with darting ones, occasionally pressing his tongue into her.

Chloe could hardly hold still under his oral pleasure. Of the short time she had known him, she couldn't count the number of times he expressed his undeniable talents with his mouth, and she now understood why. He seemed to know exactly what she needed, every little spot that would drive her crazy. The low groans and growls didn't help her control over her body, so she pressed her head into Maze's lap, her mouth open in an almost permanent oval. "Oh, fuck," she whispered, watching the beautiful face between her legs as she felt herself nearing release.

"Please, Lucifer," Maze whined, massaging Chloe's breasts in her hands, studying the woman's face closely. "Make her cum, I want to see what she looks like when she cums." Lucifer groaned loudly, sending vibrations into Chloe's clit. His tongue and lips worked even harder, building up to pressure in the Detective to almost unfathomable limits. "Don't you want him to make you cum, Decker?"

"Yes, please," Chloe managed to pant out, nodding her head, making eye-contact with Lucifer. He looked determined, almost like he was trying to prove himself to her. It was just a brief flash of vulnerability that was quickly covered by animalistic lust. He pulled his mouth away from her flesh just long enough to lick his first two fingers. Chloe held her breath as he pressed both of his long fingers inside of her. All three moaned together, Chloe because of the way his fingers brushed so deep inside of her, Lucifer due to how tight she was around his fingers, and Maze at the way both of their eyes fluttered at his slight penetration.

"Fuck," Lucifer breathed before wrapping his lips around her soft skin again. He licked and sucked at her clit, his fingers moving in unison with his tongue. Maze could see that the other woman was barely hanging on. She knew first-hand how wonderful the Devil's mouth was, after all. Smiling down at Chloe, she bent down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Leaning back up, she yanked Chloe's head up by the hair, forcing her to watch. With one final stroke of his tongue and fingers, she was gone. Chloe's mouth fell open as a loud, high-pitch moan blew past her lips. She felt Maze's lips on top of her head, Lucifer's eyes boring holes into her soul. Lucifer loved the way her tightness clenched around his fingers, the way he could feel her clit twitch against his tongue. He drank up every ounce of juice she could give him. He hummed into her, lapping up the last seconds of her release.

Taking his eyes away from Chloe and glancing at Maze, he silently instructed her. With a wide grin, Maze helps a still blissed Chloe farther up the bed. Lucifer slowly followed, gracefully crawling towards the two women, the hand that was inside of the human held up like a prized possession. Chloe pushed herself up on to her elbows, still pressed into Maze's chest. She watched the shirtless Lucifer move his way up, straddling her thighs, just below her hips. He loomed over the two women, forcing both to look up at him before he bent forward, placing the tips of his glistening fingers into Chloe's mouth, grabbing the back of her head with the other. Chloe sighed as she tasted herself on his skin, sucking his digits in farther into her mouth. Lucifer bent forward even more, licking along her mouth, approvingly, with his fingers still in hers. Maze joined in, her cheek pressed into Chloe's as her tongue danced with Lucifer's, tasting the human on him, sweet and salty.

With a final plunge of his fingers in her mouth, Lucifer moved his hand, reaching out to grab Maze's arm, leading her towards his straining trousers. Once Maze started working on his belt, Lucifer cupped Chloe's face in both hands, continuing to kiss her as his demon rid him of the prison of fine material. She pushed his trousers down his thighs and he lifted his knees one by one, allowing her to pull them to his ankles. She quickly pushed off his shoes, peeling his trousers and socks off with the same enthusiasm. Maze could feel herself becoming wet as she heard the Devil kiss the human he was so fond of.

Completely bare before them, Chloe instinctively reached out, pressing both hands against his hips, loving the contrast between soft, hot skin and hard body. Chloe broke the kiss, panting against his cheek as she moved her hands closer to the middle, anticipating what she would find. A chocked groan slipped out of this throat as her small hands wrapped around him. A sound no one expected, but one that Chloe greatly appreciated. Arousal flooded her senses at the thought that she could make that sound come out of man like him. Lucifer let his right hand leave her face, dropping to rest on Maze's back by his side. Leaning up to his full height on his knees, he gently pushed Maze towards her goal. She kissed Chloe's hand, nudging it away so she could lick a long line along his cock. Lucifer let his head fall back slightly, still keeping both women in his line of site. He watched as Chloe adjusted her position so that she was on all fours in front of him, on the opposite side of Maze. He placed his other hand on Chloe's back, urging her to where he wanted her, a smile lifting one corner of his mouth.

Maze looked towards the human, giggling at the way her eyes widened as she approached him. The demon grabbed her jaw gently, pulling her face directly in front of his member. She slowly pressed to human forward as Chloe opened her mouth, letting Lucifer's cock slide into her warm mouth. Lucifer shuddered, his head tilting to one side, his fingers digging into Chloe's back. Maze continued to drag Chloe's face back and forth on the Devil's cock before releasing her and joining in. Chloe would suck a few strokes, pull away and let Maze take him in for a few before taking him back. Lucifer observed both of them, his mouth slightly parted. He loved when two women took turns sucking him like this. Feeling how different their mouths could be was always exciting.

He let them go back and forth for a few more minutes, soaking up all the eager noises they made as they waited for their turn. Feeling both of their tongues on him at the same time, he drug both hands up their backs, tangling in their hair before pulling them both up to kneel on either side of him. He first leaned over to kiss Maze, his spicy demon that knew all of this buttons, then turned to the other side to kiss the human that had him so infatuated. He almost regretted it when he pulled his lips away from Chloe's, but he knew that he would have something even better very soon. "On your backs," he ordered in an excited tone. Maze quickly did as she was told, lying on her back, knees bent, feet on the bed. Nervously, Chloe copied the other woman, looking between the two others as she assumed the position next to Maze. She felt her reach down and grab her hand, bringing their hands up to rest on her stomach. Lucifer eyed them both with dark eyes for a second before shifting to kneel between Chloe's legs. He pushed his hips forward until her legs wrapped around them, heels resting on this lower back.

He bent forward enough to place one hand next to her head, the other he used to gather spit before coating his awaiting cock. He lined himself up, just barely pressing in, placing his hand on her chest, still wet from his saliva. He stared into her eyes, looking for any signs of regret. He found none, and, instead, saw her nod slightly. He pressed forward, sinking into her slowly and deliberately, reveling in every inch that he could bury into her. He sighed heavily, groaning as he bottomed-out inside of her tight heat. He felt her thighs clench around his hips, her knees pulling up to rest along his sides. Lucifer's hand on her chest moved up to wrap around her throat loosely. He allowed his hips to begin thrusting, gently at first, then increasing in speed and intensity as he felt her body relax under his. Chloe squeezed Maze's hand, pulling their hands up to her mouth to bite on the other woman's finger. She earned a groan of approval from her, Maze's tongue licking along her temple.

With her free hand, Chloe reached up, pulling Lucifer down by the back of his neck. There was a hesitation before making contact; their breath mixing together before Chloe closed the distance. The kiss was intense, deep, but gentle. She picked up on the softness, and she could tell he did too when he abruptly moved his mouth over to make his way down to the side of her jaw. She felt his teeth nip at her skin, his roughness coming back without missing a beat.

"Does she feel good, Lucifer?" Maze asked, shifting her body down so that she could suck one of Chloe's nipples into her mouth. The stimulation from both Lucifer and Maze was driving her crazy. She had never had this much attention, especially in any sexual sense, and it was mind-blowing.

"So good," he breathed against her jaw, his hand leaving her throat to grab Maze's hair. He pulled her up as straight as her back would allow, then he pulled just that much more, causing the demon to grimace in delight. He enjoyed having his little sex thug around to join in; she was someone that he could let himself go with completely, not worry about hurting her, more than she wanted, anyways. "Is it your turn now, Maze?" he asked, his voice deep and breathy. He sat up, leaning his head against the demon's, his grip in her hair still strong. Chloe watched the way his long torso remained rigid while his hips continued to rock into her with strong, deep strokes.

"Yes, please," she replied, biting her bottom lip. Unable to turn her head to face him, her eyes strained to the side to see just a glimpse of the Devil. "I've waited so patiently."

"Yes you have," Lucifer praised, reaching his free hand down to hook around Chloe's back, pulling her in close as he slid underneath her, all while remaining fully sheathed inside of her. Chloe gasped, letting out a small giggle at his show of skill. He gave her a wink before lying completely flat, pulling Maze to straddle his face so that she was facing the human. Maze groaned through clenched teeth as he pressed her down onto his face with his hands on her hips. She braced her hands on his ribs, just below his chest, rolling her hips over his mouth. Chloe heard his muffled growl before she saw his hand come down and slap Maze's ass hard. The woman squealed loudly, a huge smile across her lips. She watched Lucifer and Maze in awe; they knew each other so well, and he seemed to let himself be a bit more harsh, more rough, with Maze. She wondered why he hadn't been like that with her but was quickly brought back to the moment by Lucifer's hips bucking up beneath her. She moaned at the feeling of his hard length still buried inside of her and began moving her hips, riding him at a languid pace.

Maze was clearly enjoying both Lucifer's mouth on her and watching the way the human ground her hips over his cock. How someone could look so beautiful, innocent and sultry while riding the Devil was beyond her, but the Detective looked absolutely divine. She could feel her orgasm beginning to vibrate through her body, Lucifer's tongue plunging inside of her, teeth grazing her sensitive flesh in the way he knew she liked. "Oh, fuck, yes," she panted, reaching a hand behind her to grab Lucifer's hair, her other hand shooting out in front of her, tangling with Chloe's blonde strands. "Yes, Lucifer. Make me cum," she groaned, her eyes closing as her mouth fell slack. She had a painful grip in Chloe's hair, but she used that to fuel her movements, feeling a second orgasm building. With another hard slap to her ass, Maze fell apart, shamelessly moaning obscenities as she rode Lucifer's face to completion.

Lucifer forcefully shoved Maze off to the side, eyeing her with a dangerous hunger, a playful smirk on his lips. She could hear Maze trying to catch her breath through her chuckles as she lay on her back, pulling her knees into her chest, swimming in her own pool of ecstasy. Quickly, he sat up, bending his knees slightly behind Chloe, wrapping one arm around her body, the other bracing himself behind his back. She was pressed impossibly close to him, her hips the only things that were able to move. She felt his hips thrust up to meet her grinding movements, letting him hit a new spot deep inside of her. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, digging all ten of her fingers into his hair and pulling. Lucifer growled into her neck, his scruff tickling her delicate skin "You're so close, I can feel it," he whispered, his voice hoarse with want, feeling her walls tighten and flutter around him. Chloe nodded against the side of his face before pulling him back by the grip still in his hair. She pulled him back far enough to hold his gaze, wanting to see what it was that she heard in his voice. There was something pure in his eyes riding alongside the primal lust that was always present. As she felt herself begin to contract around his impossibly hard cock, she could see shock and awe on his face, almost as if he were having a new experience. She pushed that thought aside so that she could focus on the waves of insurmountable pleasure that were coursing through her entire body. She had never had an orgasm that she could categorize as a mind-body experience, but she was pretty sure she just had her first. Through the haze, she could feel Lucifer stop moving beneath her, his lips leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

She felt Maze come up behind her, helping her ease off of Lucifer's lap, a delicious ache already starting between her legs. Maze brought a hand down to cup the human's swollen flesh, but Chloe grabbed her wrist quickly, shuddering at the slight touch. "I can't," she breathed, pressing her back onto Maze's chest. She watched as Lucifer sat up, moving himself to kneel back on his heels next to the two women. "I came so fucking hard," she finished, her eyes solely on Lucifer, wanting him to know how expertly he worked her.

"I know, it's so big, isn't it?" Maze asked knowingly, smiling at Lucifer before moving her hand away from Chloe. "Can I cum on your cock now, please?" the demon begged, wrapping her arms around Chloe's chest and giving Lucifer her best puppy eyes.

"So patient and so polite," he chimed, sitting up to stand on his knees. He rested one hand on his hip, the other pointed directly in front of his throbbing member. "What has gotten into, Maze?"

The demon smiled before seductively crawling towards him. She turned so that she was on all fours in front of him, pressing her ass against his erection. Chloe watched as Lucifer thrust himself against her skin, letting his cock glide between her perfectly round cheeks. The Detective moved forward, grasping his member in her hand, looking into his eyes as she slowly bent down and took him into her mouth. A large hand caressed the side of her face as she coated him in spit before aligning him with Maze's eager hole. He slid his thumb into Chloe's mouth before plunging into Maze, his other hand slamming into the center of the demon's back, pinning her down. Maze let out an approving sigh as her long-time companion filled her completely. He pulled back out and slammed into her again, pressing himself as far into her as biologically possible. Maze buried her face into the bed, screaming in pleasure, her hands fisting into the sheets.

He continued to pound into Maze as he brought Chloe's face up towards his. She loved the way she could feel his breath panting on her lips, coinciding with every thrust of his hips. She was intoxicated by the way he looked: completely disheveled, body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, eyes dark with desire, and perfect lips parted. The way he looked wasn't even fair. Chloe could hear Maze's muffled screams of pleasure, but she was focused on the being before her. He was staring deep into her soul, and he wasn't ashamed of how he looked at her while fucking the other woman. She could tell he wanted to come undone, that he was close to finding release, but she also knew he would never leave a woman unsatisfied. He crushed his lips to hers, tongue flicking out to taste her bottom lip. Chloe sighed into his mouth, both hands gripping his shoulders.

"Where do you want it, Detective?" he asked, slightly breathless and eyes closed. He pressed his forehead into hers, causing her body to slightly jolt with every thrust. Chloe groaned at his words, loving the way they fell off of his tongue so eloquently.

"In my mouth," she answered, biting his lip between her teeth. She was so curious as to what the man who claimed to be the Devil tasted like. She watched as his head slightly tilted down as Maze exclaimed obscenities that Chloe couldn't even repeat. She could see he was starting to lose resolve, so she slowly slithered down, spreading her knees into a wide stance, propping herself up with her arms. Lucifer slipped out of the sated demon, grabbing a handful of hair from the top of Chloe's head, positioning her face exactly where he wanted her while stroking himself with the other hand. Chloe swallowed hard before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, waiting for him to cover her. He kept his eyes on her, his mouth relaxed and parted, his hand making hard, fast strokes on his cock. A choked groan escaped his throat before Chloe felt his hot seed spill out onto her face and tongue. She watched how his body tensed, his face even more beautiful, and primal growls resonated from his chest as he finished.

Lucifer let go of her hair, gently running his thumb along her chin before sitting back onto his heels, admiring the way the Detective looked covered in his release. Chloe licked at her lips, observing how warm it was, and how salty his cum tasted. She smiled shyly as she noticed that he was admiring her in her state. Bringing her back, she felt Maze come up beside her, turning her head to kiss her. She felt the other woman's tongue dip into her mouth, sharing in tasting Lucifer in her mouth. Maze sighed, moving her mouth down to lick at a trail going across her cheek.

"Wow, Decker," the demon exclaimed, leaning back and cleaning her mouth off with her hand. "You're a lot of fun."

"Yes, she is," Lucifer agreed, an almost confused expression on his face. He felt something with her, something he had never felt before. He couldn't describe it, and he couldn't even think what it was. Could it be that she was the best human he had ever had sex with? He didn't know, but whatever it was, he wanted more.

"Come on," Maze said, motioning for Chloe to follow as she hopped off the bed. "Let's go get cleaned up, then you can go back to your boring human life." She watched Lucifer glare at the woman before chuckling. He moved enough so that he could sit on the edge of the bed, watching as his demon and the Detective walked towards the bathroom. Chloe couldn't help but turn her head, unable to break her stare with Lucifer as she followed Maze away from the bed. He had a soft smile on his lips, but his eyes shone with curiosity. She took one last long stare at him before she disappeared into the bathroom.


	2. Just the Two of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given a dialogue prompt by a new friend and fellow writer, x-Luniana-x, and I thought that it would go well in these little series. I've bolded the dialogue I was given, for reference, so you know what was prompted, without spoiling anything before you get there ;) Enjoy!

In the days since her uncharacteristic behavior with Lucifer and Maze, the man had been a complete pain in the ass. A frustratingly helpful pain in the ass. Female lieutenant plus Lucifer equals Detective Decker's new civilian consultant partner. It seemed apparent that he was going to be a part of her every-day life. It made her nervous, in more ways than one. Initially, she had feared that he would be up-front about their recent activity, but he wasn't. Did he still blatantly flirt with her and constantly roll innuendos off of his talented tongue? Yes. Did he ever once embarrass her and mention the threesome in front of other people? No. He was, after all, a gentleman. In private, however, he would allow their intimate knowledge of each other barely peak through the boundaries of professionalism between partners. He would stand all-too close to her when no one else was around, he would whisper delicately into her ear, letting his lips just barely brush her skin. His eyes were always sparked with interest, though, even in a room full of people. She would catch him staring at her with wonder and desire in his eyes. She would never admit how much she liked it.

She would not deny that there was something there. Something between them that neither really understood. She could tell that Lucifer was even more perplexed than she was. He seemed completely amazed by her, and a small part of her swelled with pride that a man like that would have more than physical interest with her. He appeared to be worldly, having experienced all that a single person can, and she was just a former B-list actress known for her nude scene.

Lucifer wasn't the only one with intrigue. Chloe was just as intrigued by him as he was of her. In these few days she had seen him do things she didn't think he should be able to do. She had seen him make men crumble to the ground, just by talking to them. She could see the rage in him, knew it was what fueled his desire to punish the wicked, but there was something else. She would just get glimpses of it, like the flashes she saw while with him and Maze. While they were together, she could see a genuine goodness as well as pain. He had been hurt, badly, in his past, she was sure of it, she just didn't know the details. Knowing that is what allowed her to stay calm whenever he acted out. Whenever he was too aggressive. That day was no exception. He had had done more than use his way with words, he had physically assaulted a suspect, grabbing the man and hauling him into a wall. If she had not been there, God knows what he would have done.

When she had grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her, she could see his rage extinguish almost instantly. His eyes shone with shame for a second before they were back to their original darkness. He had backed himself into a corner for the remainder of the evening, until all of the uniformed officers had left the scene and the appropriate documents had been filed. As she drove him back to Lux, he was silent, staring out the window, one hand under his chin, the other resting on his knee.

Chloe pulled up to the side of the tall building, avoiding the waiting line of patrons gaining access to the den of inequities inside. Once the car was completely stopped, Lucifer turned to face her, a small smile on his lips. "Another day, another wayward soul punished," he stated, not making any more to leave. His smile quickly dropped, along with his eyes, and he sighed before looking back up at her. "Detective, I apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm usually a little better at controlling my anger."

"Yeah," she replied, turning slightly in her seat to face him. "It seems that this case sort of got under your skin." He huffed a small laugh, an actual smile spreading across his lips before he reached for the door handle. Chloe watched as he pulled himself out, buttoning his suit jacket before bending down to keep her in his sight.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Detective. I hope you have a wonderfully mundane night," he chimed, tapping the top of the car.

"Or I could, maybe, stop by later," she added before he closed the door. She could see him pause before bending back down, surprised confusion apparent across his features. "You know, after I go home and change, maybe shower."

"Really?" he asked, the simple question undulating off of his tongue. "Needing a drink, or, perhaps, something a little more stiff?" She couldn't help the flush forming on her cheeks at his question. It was hard to not instantly become turned own when he would look at her like that. His mouth parting, tongue running along his teeth and bottom lip. The way his eyes would undress her drove her crazy.

"Maybe both," she replied, biting her bottom lip. She was not one to be so bold, but she felt, oddly, comfortable around him, like expressing her every desire couldn't possibly be embarrassing with him. "I assume Maze is here, tonight, too?"

"Yes, of course," he said, smile still on his face, although she could see something change in his eyes, just slightly, at the mention of his bartender. "Should I go and tell her to prepare for company?"

Chloe rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, smiling at him before nodding. "Yeah, you should."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, leaning up slightly. "I'll be seeing you soon, then, Detective." He didn't give her a chance to respond before closing the car door. He walked towards the club, giving her one final glance before disappearing into the building. Chloe took a deep breath before putting her car in reverse, backing away from Lux slowly. She gripped the steering wheel hard the entire ride home. She wasn't nervous, but there were definitely butterflies swarming in her stomach. She really didn't think she would do this again. She wasn't 19 anymore, she was a mother, separated from her husband, and a homicide detective. Who was she to be going around sleeping with not just Lucifer, but with his beautiful bartender, too? The self-doubt almost made her call the club, canceling the plans, but she decided to stay daring. Why couldn't she be a single mother and have fun, too? Besides, Lucifer had made in clear that although he didn't seem to lie, he also knew the definition of discretion, and she appreciated that.

She opened the door to her house, tossing everything onto the couch by the door before heading upstairs to get in the shower. It almost seemed counterproductive to shower before the  _activities_ , however, she wanted to feel, at least, a little more attractive. After entering her room, she quickly disrobed, leaving all of her clothes on the floor. Once in the bathroom, she turned on the shower, letting the water warm up as she brushed out her long hair, removing the tangles of the day.

The water was hot against her skin, an inviting burn that helped cleanse her body and soul. It always felt great to let the water fall over her head, wetting her hair slowly and completely. She reached for the shampoo, applying a liberal amount to her palms before she massaged the liquid into her hair and onto her scalp. She quickly finished her shower routine, making sure to shave,  _everywhere_ , before turning the water off. She squeezed he excess water out of her hair and reached for a towel. She nearly dropped the towel when she heard a loud knock on her front door. She grabbed the towel from the ground, wrapping it around her body before slowly walking out into her bedroom. She heard the knocking again, this time even louder.

Chloe hurried down the stairs quietly, grabbing her sidearm that was on the couch by the door. Trixie was with Dan's mother this week on vacation, and Dan wouldn't just show up without calling or texting. No one should be bothering her. Slowly, she unlocked the door before gently opening it, leaving an inch of space to see who the visitor was. She saw nothing but dark material in front of her, but the figure quickly leaned down, showing a small fraction of his handsome face in the space. Sighing, she opened the door wider, annoyance clear on her expression.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here? I told you I was coming back," she started as he gently pushed his way past her and through the door.  **"By all means, please, come inside,"**  she added, sarcasm laced in her words.

**"Would you let me?"**  he asked, his voice so smooth, a hint of a smirk in his tone. Chloe closed and locked the door, turning around to face him. Lucifer held up both hands in mock defense, nodding his head in the direction of her gun when she looked confused. She set the gun back on the couch, tucking the towel over her body even more.

"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, unmoving from her spot by the door. She watched as he lowered his hands, slowly closing the gap between them. "You're already inside."

"Not what I'm talking about, Detective," he said, barely above a whisper. He was standing close to her now, towering over her, body heat rolling off of him in waves, warming her cool skin, still wet from her shower. Chloe held her breath as he grabbed her upper arms, thumbs rubbing circles at her shoulders. Her breath came out shakily as he bent down, licking at the water droplets along her collarbone, working his way up her neck. A shiver ran the length of her body, a pleasant tickle from his soft tongue that was now pressed against her pulse. "Would you let me cum inside you?" he asked, lips brushing her neck before sucking gently.

The things he could do with that mouth should be illegal. It wasn't just the way he spoke, but the way he would barely touch you with his lips, his silky tongue caressing skin in just the right way. She felt like she would probably give him everything if he always asked like that. "Yes," she replied, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. He responded by pressing her into the door, teeth grazing her skin as his arms moved down her body to grip her waist through the towel. She grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to kiss her. She hardly had to open her mouth for him to plunge his tongue into her, muscles dancing together like they had days ago. She slid her hands down slightly to start unbuttoning his shirt, but his large hands wrapped around her wrists as she felt a smile against her lips.

Lucifer moved his hands to the top of her towel, her own hands falling to rest along the sides of his torso. Looking into her eyes, he pushed the towel down, exposing her wet, nude form, towel crumpled at her feet. Without moving his face, he eyes roamed her body, his mouth slightly parting at the sight of her. She could tell he wanted to say something, the words sitting at the tip of his tongue, but he didn't. His jaw clenched, looking back into her eyes as he sank to his knees in front of her.

She watched as he licked and kissed along her stomach, his hands sliding up her thighs, squeezing once he made it to her hips. "What about Maze?" she asked, one hand coming to tangle in his hair, the other pressed into the door behind her.

"No Maze," he replied, nipping along her hip bones before slinging one of her legs over his shoulder. Chloe gasped, her remaining foot on the ground shifted in order to keep her steady, her other heel dug into Lucifer's back. "Not tonight."

His eyes shot up to hers, searching for approval. He wasn't sure if she only wanted to have sex with him  _and_  his demon, not just him solo. "Okay," she breathed, the hand in his hair trying to tug his mouth where she wanted him. She couldn't move him away from where he was, his lips just below her navel. He pulled back, freeing his hair from her grip and turning to the side to kiss along her inner thigh that rested on his shoulder. He loved the way she groaned in frustration as he denied her relief.

"What do you want, Detective?" he asked, more of a rhetorical question. She knew that he knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted his talented mouth on her, licking her to climax. "Tell me what you want." One hand slid along her thigh on his shoulder, the other hand rested on her ankle on the ground.

Chloe felt his breath against the delicate skin of her inner thighs, just barely ghosting over her most sensitive areas. Her hand clenched by her sides with the lovely frustration he was causing in her. How could she just pick one thing? She wanted everything from him. She wanted whatever he would give her. She  _needed_ any relief he was willing to provide. "I want you to make me cum and then fuck me," she sighed, smiling at how the smirk fell from his lips and was replaced by his tongue, just barely running along his lip. He started to lean in to her and she let him wrap his lips around her folds, tongue darting inside of her before she tugged on his hair, almost regretting allowing his mouth to leave her. "But don't stop talking."

Lucifer smiled, giving her one last long lick through her wet center before moving her leg from his shoulder, raising himself from his knees. He watched Chloe follow his eyes as she stood to his full height, her head tilted up, forcing her mouth to part slightly. He took one step to the side, his left hand grabbing a handful of wet hair from behind her head, the other grasping her jaw, applying a hint of pressure. Chloe gulped as he bent down to nuzzle against her ear, hot breath tickling her skin. "Do you like it when I tell you all the naughty things I plan to do to you?" he asked in a tone that made her knees weak. She nodded, licking her lips as his hand shifted lower to wrap around her throat. She  _loved_  the way his large hand covered her neck, his grasp just strong enough to make her feel it. That's what she wanted. She wanted him to make her  _feel it_.

He trailed his hand lower, fingertips brushing along the skin between her breasts, purposefully ignoring her soft mounds and he pressed his palm against her stomach. She could feel him hardening against her side as her hips involuntarily bucked under his touch. "I love it," she answered, her voice a mere breath as his and slid down past her navel. Lucifer tugged on her hair, pulling her harder against him. The crisp, cool feel of his shirt against her skin contrasted to the heat she felt beneath it. She loved their height difference, there was something about feeling so small next to a man that was such a turn on. She was at his will, at his mercy, and that should scare her, but it didn't. She trusted him wholeheartedly, more than she had ever trusted any other man.

"How badly do you want me to touch you?" he asked her, lips pressed against her ear. His fingers swirled just above where she needed him, but she could feel them twitch in anticipation. "How badly do you want me to shove my fingers inside you? Rub you just where you need it?" he ended his question in a whisper, his fingers leaving her skin, hovering between her thighs, waiting for her reply.

Chloe groaned, tilting her head against his mouth as a shudder ran through her body. If she could have sex with a voice, it would definitely be his. "So fucking badly, please," she pleaded, her breath coming in sharp and strained. Lucifer kissed the skin in front of her ear before dragging his fingers though her folds. He groaned at the feel of her, all hot and slick for him and he had barely touched her. Chloe's mouth fell open, never enjoying a single stroke more in her entire life.

"Fuck, so wet for me already," he groaned, rubbing his hand along her, taking in every inch of sensitive skin. "You're practically dripping for me." He felt her moan in her chest, her eyes fluttering shut, her plump lips parted. He smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to her temple before sliding two fingers into her tight heat. He eyes and mouth flew open, her surprise evident on her features. "Did you feel that? How easily my fingers slid deep inside you?"

"Yes," she panted, pressing her head against his shoulder as he started to move his fingers inside her, stroking and spreading her walls perfectly. "Please, don't stop."

He chuckled lightly, untangling his hand from her damp tresses, wrapping his arm behind her so his hand could grasp her throat. He could tell she liked this, and it gave him leverage to keep her looking at him. His hand was already coated in his juices and he loved it. The fact that she was already this wet before her orgasm made his cock twitch inside his pants. He held her tight against him, slightly thrusting against her for the smallest amount of friction.

"Can you take another, Detective?" he asked, pausing his movements, a third finger teasing at her entrance. "Let me stretch you out and make you cum before I fuck you through this door?"

Chloe moaned, loudly, feeling the delicious burn as he slipped a third finger into her. His hands were the perfect size to allow him to keep his long digits deep inside her while letting the heel of his palm apply pressure to her clit. The sensation was breathtaking. It took everything out of her to not cry out and crumple to the ground like her forgotten towel. "Oh, fuck, yes!" she exclaimed, feeling herself starting to flutter around his fingers. He was relentless, moving at just the right pace to keep her right on the edge.

"I feel it again," he whispered, the hand around her throat tightening slightly. "I feel how close you are to falling apart on my hand, Detective." He licked his lips, running them along her jawline, his erection so hard to the point of painful. "I love that I can feel it, like that first time a few night ago. How I could feel you start to cum on my cock while I was buried impossibly deep inside you." One of Chloe's hand shot up to grip his hair, her wrist resting on the side of his face, her other hand wrapped around his forearm against her lower stomach.

Her hips bucked into his hand, desperately seeking her imminent release. She was without words, she couldn't even try to form a sentence if she wanted to. Her mind was swimming with the want to cum but to keep this feeling of almost falling over the edge for as long as possible. He could see it on her face, the almost pained expression of being so close but just needing the smallest push to fall over.

"Cum for me, Chloe," he ordered, surprised with himself when he used her name and not her title. He could see her mouth start to fall open, her muscled walls halt before clamping down around his digits. They both moaned as she fell off the edge, the hand in his hair pulling at the short strands, the delicate fingers around his forearm squeezing hard. "You get so tight when you cum. You're going to feel so good around my cock."

She opened her eyes halfway, staring into his brown ones with admiration and total surrender. The things this man could do to her body baffled her. She had never had anyone touch her or even talk to her in a way that got her that wet. Devil or not, he was something special, not doubt. "You make me cum so hard," she whimpered, tugging his head down to shove her tongue deep into his mouth. He groaned deeply into her mouth, gliding his fingers out of her heat and dragging them up her skin, leaving a glistening trail. He broke the kiss to place his fingers in his mouth, sighing around them. Chloe bent forward, pulling his hand away from his mouth, sucking his fingers past her lips, licking the remnants of her off of them. She loved the way Lucifer's eyes darkened watching her. She could only imagine how dirty things could get with him, but maybe she would explore that another night. Giving her one last look of awe, he moved his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt, crushing his lips against hers. She kissed him just as desperately as he kissed her. She felt him pull his shirt out of his pants before peeling the material away from his body. His mouth trailed down her neck as she heard the clinking of his belt, she could hear him kick his pants off impossibly fast and she was so grateful that he had nothing on underneath.

Once he was completely bare, she reached down between them, rubbing a hand through her drenched folds before spreading her arousal over his cock. She used both hands, stroking and squeezing him, enjoying how heavy he was in her grasp. He panted into her neck, biting at her skin as he cupped her face. "That feels so good," he praised, looking into her eyes. She could feel her inside tighten at the sight of him, his eyes half open, mouth parted as he gasped for air due to her hands stroking him. His hair was a mess atop his head, but she secretly loved how his curls rested on his forehead; being the cause for his disheveled appearance was the best aphrodisiac.

Lucifer lowered his head, moaning into her chest before pulling her hands away from him. He pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her briefly before turning her around by the shoulders. She felt her face press against the heated wood of the door as his fingers scratched down her back. She felt him lower down to his knees behind her, hands gripping her ass as his mouth kissed down her spine. "I've dreamt about how you taste," he started, massaging the soft, round globes before spreading them, exposing her holes. Her palms pressed into the door as she felt his tongue against her, licking a long line from her clit all the way up to the puckered hole. She couldn't help it as one hand slammed against the door, the new sensation rocking her to her core. Following her reaction, he licked her there again, his tongue darting out to press lightly against the opening.

"Is that a new spot for you, Detective?" he asked, teeth grazing along the soft, round skin of a cheek. He let one hand pull always before slapping down, grabbing her skin in his hand. She moaned again as his tongue soothed the skin before returning to her ass. He allowed himself to feast on all of her, enjoying the way her back would arch as he licked his way higher, past her folds and into the highly sensitive, tighter hole. "Perhaps one day you may let me fuck you there, too."

Chloe bit her lip at his words. She never was one to consider anal, however, whatever he was doing felt  _amazing._ She could only imagine Lucifer Morningstar would make that experience life-changing. "Perhaps," she suggested, wiggling her ass over his mouth, earning her a growl. She felt him raise back up, leaning against her body, pressing her harder into the door. "But now I think you said you were going to fuck me through this door."

His lips brushed her shoulder blade as she felt him align his hips behind her, his hands spread her cheeks, thumbs digging in close to her awaiting entrance. He let his length slide between her wet folds, gathering lubrication before placing the tip against her. He slid both hands up to her hips, pressing her into the door as he pushed his way in, sheathing himself completely. Chloe gasped as he filled her, her toes trying not to curl as she stood on them. She loved being taken from behind. She loved how he wrapped an around her stomach, his other hand at a death-grip on her hip. He pulled out before plunging himself in again, groaning into the back of her neck.

This is what she wanted, being pressed hard against any surface, with Lucifer burying himself inside of her as deep as he could reach. She wanted his strong hands to grip her hard enough to leave bruises, she wanted his scruff to leave scratches all over her body. She wanted to be covered in his tall frame, his weight heavy against her. "You're so fucking tight," he whispered, increasing his pressure, allowing himself to press into her harder and harder each thrust. "Do you like that, Detective? The way you stretch around my cock?"

"Yes, yes," she responded, pushing her hips back to meet his. She went to move her hands behind her, to try and touch him but both of her wrists were shoved above her head, his left hand pinning them to the door. His right hand moved to her front, scraping down her body to rub circles over her clit. She couldn't stop the spasm in her hips as he rubbed her, slamming his cock inside of her without missing a beat. All she could hear was their panting, skin slapping skin, and the symphony ringing in her head.

If she had wanted him to give it to her, she was getting it. He was pounding harder and harder with every thrust, her hip bones hitting the door with each push, but she loved it. His mouth was all over her skin, as where his hands, grabbing and biting at her exposed flesh for purchase. "Chloe, you feel so fucking good," he praised, both hand reaching to her front, grabbing her breasts and squeezing. He loved the feel of her flesh spilling out between his fingers, the way he could feel her heart pound against his left hand.

"Yes, please keep fucking me," she pleaded, her hand reaching down to cover his on her chest. Before she knew it, he pulled out, flipping her around and hauling her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He let her fall back down onto his cock, pressing her body against the door as his hips kept up their unyielding pace. His hands gripped the back of her thighs, his mouth founding her nipples and working each until they were tender.

"Look at me," he ordered, his voice husky and deep. She opened her eyes, trying to keep his face steady in her vision as her body was rocked by this thrusting. "Look at me while you cum around my cock inside you." She bit her lip and nodded, both hands reaching up to cup his face. Her orgasm hit her harder than expected as she slammed her head against the door behind her. Chloe held his gaze as she felt herself squeeze around him, drawing out a low growl.

He, somehow, managed to increase his pace, seeking his own orgasm right after hers. "Yes, yes," she whispered against the side of his head, nails scraping his scalp. "Please, cum deep inside me, Lucifer. I want to feel it drip down my legs after you put me down."

Her words seemed to be his undoing as he pushed her into the door, mouth against her collarbone as he pumped his release inside of her. She could feel his cock pulsing, slowly coming to a stop before he pulled out of her, setting her back down on the ground. He bent down and kissed her passionately, pulling away after a few seconds to allow them to catch their breaths. She could hear him groan as he pulled out, pressing his hips against hers as he softened next to her. Skin flushed, she turned in his arms to face him, a hand stroked down his face before resting on his chest. As she said, Chloe could feel his release sliding down between her thighs, and he reveled in the feel of it.

"You are amazing, Detective," Lucifer said, breaking their silence. Chloe smiled against his face, pressing a kiss on his check before moving. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it back around her, watching as Lucifer shimmied back into his clothes.

* * *

She watched him leave, convertible peeling out of her driveway. He didn't stay long after they finished. Instead, he got dressed, kissed her and unlocked the door. He didn't leave without telling her, again, how amazing she way. He appeared to be genuinely surprised by her, and that made her blush. As her partner, he was the first person to actually have her back in years. This added  _thing_ between them was just a bonus. Although sex between friends, albeit sex between coworker friends, was not the best idea, he never let their partnership get between whatever they were becoming. He was perfect in that way: he gave her exactly what she needed while still being the best partner, and friend, anyone could ask for.

Once she was dressed and in bed, she thought about Maze, and wondering if the woman would be upset that she wasn't invited to this little event. Although she was beginning to like the bartender, she couldn't help the attraction she felt for Lucifer. Hopefully Maze would understand, and she could make it up to her the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cannot be blamed for whatever happened here. Haha. I went for it, head on. I hope you enjoyed this little addition to the series. I do plan on more threesome fics in this, but the prompt only worked for just the two of them. Review please, I love those!


	3. Take These Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Okay, this has some strap-on content. Not your thing, go to the next chapter. This was a first for me, as well, so, I hope I did it justice to those that do enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we go. This is HIGHLY un-edited. So, I'm sorry in advance. There's a part in here for a certain someone, and she'll know who she is, but it was a bit out of my comfort zone. I still hope this lives up to expectations. Grab a snack/drink, and enjoy the ride!

He would be lying to himself (and he didn't lie) if he said he wasn't a little troubled by his sexual encounter with the Detective and Maze. Everything with Maze had been as it usually was, purely physical. It had started that way with the Detective, as well, however, there had been brief instances in which he had felt  _something_. An all-too momentary sensation of more. He had physically felt more, but there had also been some sort of connection, a closeness that he wanted with her. He had seen it in her eyes, a glimmer of confusion as they moved against one another. He couldn't blame her, he had felt confused, too. What was that extra  _something_  seeping between their carnal desire? It had been, dare he say, sensual with her. At times, he wasn't focused on just making motions, getting them both off, he had wanted her to  _feel_  him, and he wanted to feel her.

Showing up at her front door a few days later had not been planned. She had said that she was coming back to Lux for another round with him and his demon bartender, so why was he here? It had been a particularly stressful day for him, the case they were working on really picked at his wounded soul. He had almost lost it, almost, on their suspect. The Detective had cautiously approached him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, pulling him from the depths of his rage like no one had ever done. Once he saw red, he never stopped until it was over. She pulled him from the fire, and for that he was eternally grateful; that wasn't said lightly as an immortal.

As he had walked inside after she had dropped him off with the prospect of returning, he had walked past all of the patrons, new and old, without a glance. He had approached the bar, his favorite demon whispering into the ear of a new employee. Once she saw him, she pushed the human aside, giving him her full attention. He informed her of the Detective's plan for returning and watched as her smile grew. She walked out from behind the bar, running her hand along his back before disappearing towards his private elevator. She let him know she would be upstairs waiting for them.

Lucifer had poured himself a drink, downing the contents while his mind raced. He thought about the other night, those moments burned into his brain. He craved more of them, and that was new. He had hoped his extreme interest in the woman would have diminished after finally having her, but it had only grown. He was intrigued by whatever connection they seemed to have, and he wanted to explore them. Alone. Without the presence of another. For the briefest moment he considered his loyal companion upstairs, wondering if he should tell her the plan was off, but he didn't. He didn't want to waste time explaining himself to her, so he left. He grabbed the keys to his car out of his pocket, hopped in, and drove to the Detective's house. With the way he drove, she wouldn't have time to head back this way before he arrived.

It had been different, the same in some aspects, but different in others. He could give her his full attention. Not that he had any problem pleasing two women at the same time, he just  _wanted_  to give her his undivided (pun intended) attention. It was there, for sure. The fractions of moments that felt like a warm light radiating inside him. Like he was warming from within. He wanted it rough and intense, gentle and passionate; he wanted her every way he could get her. Her smiles warmed his soul, her eyes gazed into his core, and her moans ignited him in ways he had never felt. What was it about this Chloe Decker that did this to him? How was she affecting him?

He left her house, confident in her pleasure, basking in his own, and drove back to Lux, a smile never leaving his lips. He was welcomed into his penthouse by a glass flying past his head. He ducked just in time, staring as it shattered into a million shiny pieces on the ground, sparkling dust on the wall. He turned towards the direction the projectile came from, an angry, lingerie-clad Maze was fuming by his piano. What gave it away wasn't that he smelled just like her, it was the state of his clothes, his hair a mess, his lips slightly swollen, and the gratified smirk she had seen on his face before she threw the empty glass. Why the Hell did he tell her to go up here? He never lied, so why had she been left to wait until she realized no one was coming? Maze had given him her best pissed-off face before turning around and walking towards her room on the opposite side of the spacious apartment.

* * *

"Come on, Decker," Maze mock-begged from the human's desk. Lucifer was off doing Lucifer things with his brother, so Maze had an opportunity to speak to his little Detective without him around. "I missed out on all the fun last time."

"I told him I was going there," Chloe defended, her eyes still on her paperwork. She had been surprised when the bartender had strolled into the precinct wearing her typical tight-leather all over. "I didn't ask him barge into my house."

"Didn't exactly ask him to leave, either," Maze retorted, playing with her nails. This caused Chloe to look up, her eyes narrowing. "Hey, I don't blame you. It's him. He got me all hot and bothered that you were coming over and left me waiting," she said, her lips in a pout. Chloe looked around anxiously, hoping no one had heard what Maze had said. "I could have been having fun with our new bartender instead of waiting for you two to show up."

"I asked about you," Chloe said, trying to hide a small smirk at the woman's excited reaction. "He said, and I quote, 'No Maze'."

Chloe watched her reaction go from excited to pissed in a split second. She nodded her head a few times, tongue in cheek before leaning back in her chair. "Did he now?"

"Yeah, I just figured you were busy or something," Chloe offered. That wasn't exactly the whole truth. To be honest, she hadn't been all that concerned about Maze not being there, but she wasn't trying to hurt he woman's feelings. After all, she did have a good time with her.

"Can you come over tonight?" the demon asked, standing up from her chair. Her arms dangled by her sides, waiting for an answer.

"Um, sure, yeah," Chloe replied, checking the time. "I just need to pick up Trixie and drop her off with Dan."

"Cool. Just come up to the penthouse, from the back entrance. I'll let the bouncer know," she stated, turning to walk away. With her back to the Detective, she held up a finger, getting her attention. "Just don't tell him, let's make it a surprise." Chloe watched as she sauntered away, unaware of the devious grin across the woman's lips.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Maze asked, holding up the contraption on her finger, letting the human take a good peek at what she had planned.

Chloe had made it into the penthouse through the back, just as expected, completely willing to play this little surprise game with Maze, however, she had not been expecting this. "Maze, is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it's a strap-on, then yes," she replied, taking hold of the mock member piece, gripping it tightly. It was a leather-strapped strap-on, a light, flesh-colored 'penis' dangling from it. Maze wore a smile fitting someone as crazy as her.

Chloe stood there, hands on her hips, trying to not look as flabbergasted as she was. What the hell was this woman thinking? "So, I'm sorry," she started, shifting her feet as she spoke. "How does  _that_  come into play with surprising Lucifer?"

Maze tossed the toy on the bed, unzipping her leather jacket and revealing her matching leather bustier. She let the jacket fall to the floor, walking towards the human, her heels clicking loudly through the quiet room. The faint sound of music could be heard, but mostly felt, through the floors. "Well, I know he'd  _love_  to watch us together," Maze started, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. "I thought we could make him watch us. He'll be so fucking turned on, who knows what he'll do when we let him have us."

Chloe grabbed the tops of her arms, feeling the muscle underneath soft skin. What Maze had in mind did sound appealing. The thought of Lucifer completely wrecked before he could even have them would definitely be fun. She could see him now, eyes wide, jaw clenched, succulent lips parted. The desire that would be burning in those dark eyes…. that could probably send her over the edge. She leaned into the other woman, letting her hand rest right above her ass. "Okay," she agreed, giving her a soft smile.

Maze lit up in excitement, nuzzling into the human's neck before tipping her head towards the bed. "Okay to everything?" she asked, one eyebrow raising in question.

"Yes, you freak," Chloe joked, placing a hand on the bartender's shoulder. "But go easy on me, I've never done that before."

Maze chuckled, pulling away from the Detective. "Don't worry, Chloe," she comforted, walking towards the bar and bringing a chair over in front of the bed, a good five feet away. It was clear that the chair was from the bar, because Lucifer would never have such a plain piece of metal furniture. "It's not nearly as big as he is," she finished, running her hands along the back of the chair.

The two discussed the entire plan before Maze left to retrieve Lucifer from the party below. Chloe stripped down to her underwear, a simple lace and cotton set, colored dark purple. She knew Lucifer liked the color, so she hoped it would make everything that much more exciting. Her part of the plan was simple. She tried push out the butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't be nervous, but she was. Having a go with just Maze was going to be a little new; she didn't have much experience with just women, but she hoped being able to steal glances of Lucifer would help her get through her nerves.

She could hear the whir of the elevator and she readied herself, standing in front of the bed, arms by her sides, hair down and falling around her shoulders. It wasn't until the elevator doors opened and she saw him that her nerves finally settled. He looked great, suit jacket and waistcoat long-gone, leaving him in his light-grey shirt and black trousers. She watched as Maze led him by the hand, slightly pulling him into the penthouse. Lucifer's other hand was holding a glass (of course), amber liquid sloshing as he was lead into the room. How could a man always look so good, no matter the time of day (or night)?

It took a few more moments before he spotted her, and when he did, his gate stumbled for a fraction of a second before he continued at his normal, leisurely pace. "Oh, hello, Detective," he greeted, his voice dropping low, as it always did when addressing her. "This is quite a surprise," he said, giving Maze a glance before stepping closer to Chloe. She let him wrap his arm around her, pressing her into his body. She couldn't help the small gasp as she pressed her hands against his chest, keeping some space between them.

"Happy to see me?" Chloe asked him, a knowing smile spread across her lips. She could already feel him hardening in his pants, but she loved it.

"Always," he responded lowly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against her lips. Chloe let him deepen the kiss, taking it as her opportunity to fulfil her part of the plan. On the balls of her feet, she started to walk forward, forcing Lucifer to walk backwards at such a slow pace he hardly registered their movement. Chloe grabbed the collar of his shirt before slipping her hands inside, wrapping them around the base of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her even tighter, shifting in the chair to pull her even closer to him. He thrust his hips up, his arousal very apparent against Chloe's scantily-clad center. She moaned into his mouth, nails scratching up his neck so her hands could fist into his hair. Maze appeared at their sides, grabbing the cup out of Lucifer's hand before disappearing behind them. With his hand now empty, he was able to grab the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her blonde hair, angling her head to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck.

She loved the way he growled into her skin, continuing to thrust his hips up into slightly, a more subconscious motion that drove her absolutely crazy. She wanted him, already, so badly, but the rational side of her brain told her to stick with the plan. Besides, she really did want to see what happened when Maze allowed him to join. She felt as both hands moved along her body so that they rested against her breasts. He squeezed tightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from her before licking along her neck. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, noticing how her hips rolled over him in sync with his own. Now was the time.

Chloe forced his hands down and behind him, running her hands back up his arms and over his shoulders. Lucifer obliged, gripping the metal frame of the chair behind his lower back. He's let her feel like she had control, for a bit. Maze, waiting patiently behind the chair, quietly grabbed the shackles, opening them wide. She waited for the moment Lucifer released his grip, ready to touch the human again, and slid the shackles over his hands, tightening them with her demonic speed. She could hear him chuckle against Chloe's neck as his wrists made tiny circles in the restraints.

Maze smiled, a wicked grin spread across her lips as she walked forward to stand in front of the two. She watched in amusement as Lucifer struggled a few times, his face falling in confusion and slight panic. "Mazikeen," he called, going impossibly still, his eyes shifting to anger. "What have you done?"

The demon's smile grew and she stepped forward, placing both hands on Chloe's shoulders and lowering them to cup around her covered breasts. "What? You've never minded being cuffed to a chair before," she teased, massaging the human's breasts, enjoying the way they molded into mounds at the top. "I just made sure even you couldn't get out of them, this time," she added, giving him a wink before pulling at Chloe to get up. Chloe followed Maze's movements, shifting herself off of Lucifer's lap, missing the feel of his hot body beneath her.

They watched Lucifer struggle a few more times before realizing defeat, knowing all too well the choice of restraints made by his  _loyal_  companion. Demon steel.  _Magnificent._ "So you are still mad at me?" He asked, watching as both women crawled onto his bed, kneeling on their knees in front of each other. Maze in leather underwear contrasted to Chloe's softer ones, it was a perfect example of their dichotomy. Without responding, Maze gave him a cocky grin before reaching up and cupping the human's face in her hands. She pulled the woman forward, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss, waiting several seconds before pulling back. Chloe's lips parted enough for Maze to suck in her bottom lip, tugging lightly and plunging her tongue into the other's mouth.

Chloe allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, resting her hands along the bartender's sides, inching herself closer to her. The nerves were starting to come back, but she knew a show for Lucifer would be a turn on for her. The kiss quickly went from slow to demanding, Maze was holding onto Chloe's hips, dipping lower to grab her ass. Chloe moaned into her mouth, wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck. She felt Maze start to press her back, so she followed suit, lying flat on the bed, her side along the edge of the bed so that Lucifer could see all of them. She fluttered her eyes open as Maze drug her mouth down Chloe's neck, kissing between her breasts before unhooking the bra from behind her back. They both her Lucifer groan as Chloe's bare breasts were exposed, Maze chuckled as she tossed the fabric in his direction.

"Detective," Lucifer called out in slight question. Chloe looked to her side and bit her lip. The longing and frustration in his eyes was exactly what she was hoping to see. "Are you in on this?" he completed, shifting slightly in the chair. Chloe opened her mouth to answer but Maze grabbed her jaw and forced her to look away from him.

"Don't answer," she instructed before bending back down and capturing a perky nipple into her hot mouth. Chloe arched her back against the feeling, her hands finding their way into Maze's hair. Her mouth was so different compared to Lucifer's, but it felt amazing, nonetheless. Maze switched to the other side, her hands finding their way down to Chloe's hips. Chloe's head fell to the side as the other woman drug her mouth down along her stomach, lips resting just above her covered sensitive nub. Maze slid her underwear down her thighs slowly, placing gentle kisses on her thighs. Chloe let her eyes open, holding Lucifer's gaze as she felt a tongue slide through her folds, coming to a stop at her clit and pressing down. Chloe's mouth fell open, watching as Lucifer shook his head, jaw working under his frustration. "Lucifer, no wonder you said you could do this for hours," the demon chided, wrapping her arms under Chloe's legs.

"Maze, I might quite literally kill you," he responded calmly, glaring at his demon feasting on what he wanted most. It was like watching someone devour your favorite meal in front of you, after starving you for days. Maze only laughed against Chloe's sensitive skin as she continued to lick and suck around her. She tried to keep her attention on the woman between her legs, but Lucifer's heaving chest and lust-filled eyes kept calling her. She couldn't help but stare at him, looking desperate and hungry, apparently unable to break free from the cuffs.

"Can he really not get out?" Chloe asked breathily, her hips beginning to move under Maze's tongue.

"No," the demon replied, turning to look at the Devil with evil in her eyes. "Those are the only ones he can't get out of." Chloe watched as Lucifer chuckled, but not with humor. She could see the hint of danger in his eyes and tries to shake off the wonder of what he would possibly do when he got out. Her thoughts were broken by a single, then finger sliding inside of her, a tongue going back to work against her clit.

"Fuck," Chloe hissed, bringing a hand up to her mouth, letting her fingers trace down her lips and neck. She could hear Lucifer groan from his chair, but she was close, and didn't want to break her concentration on her arriving orgasm. Maze slid another finger in and curled them up, sending Chloe over the edge, continuing to lick and suck on her clit as she rode each wave. Both women smiled at each other before looking over at Lucifer. He was pulling at his restraints, again, to no avail. He knew he couldn't get out of the shackles, but it went against his personality to not keep trying.

"Maze, take these off before I break this chair," he warned, eyes narrowing in her direction. Chloe looked between the two, wondering if she was going to let him up or not. She looked back at Lucifer, he seemed genuinely angry and she wondered if he would really try to break out.

"But you haven't even seen your surprise yet," the demon teased, leaning up and reaching for the apparatus on the bed, hidden by the rumpled sheets. "You can wait." Lucifer's eyes widened when he saw what Maze was slipping into, the leather straps fitting snuggly over her hips, the obvious silicone length dangling in front of her.  _At least it wasn't bigger than him._

Chloe watched Lucifer's face struggle between arousal and pain. She continued to look at him until Maze leaned up and captured her mouth in a kiss, tasting herself on the woman's plump lips. She felt her slide between her legs, Chloe wrapping her own around the woman's hips. It felt different, not interesting, but just different. She felt the smooth silicone bump her leg and her nervousness returned.

"Are you ready?" Maze whispered, a hint of genuine concern in her eyes. Chloe thought about it for a second, staring into her eyes, realizing that she actually was turned on by this, especially at the thought of Lucifer watching them. She nodded, pulling the woman closer to her with her legs. Maze smiled, leaning back on her heels and angling Chloe's legs so that Lucifer could get a clear view. "Good, I promise, this is going to drive him crazy."

The demon reached over on the bed and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. Chloe watched her as she popped the cap and drizzled the liquid onto her swollen folds and on the silicone length. She shuddered as the cool liquid made it easy for the toy to slide against her as Maze aligned it with her entrance. Chloe gripped the sheets above her head as Maze slowly thrust her hips, pushing the toy into her in a long drag. Maze pulled out and pushed back in a few times, giving the human time to adjust to the sensation. She reached down at the base and pressed the button, sending vibrations deep into Chloe as well as up against her own clit behind the strap-on. Chloe groaned, completely taken aback by the feeling. She looked at Maze and licked her lips, watching the woman move above her, clearly enjoying the vibrations as well. At least they would both get off like this.

"How does this make you feel, Lucifer?" Maze asked, keeping her attention on Chloe, rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's thighs as she continued to move the toy within her. "Hm? Watching me fuck your Detective while you can't."

"Take these off," Lucifer demanded, his voice strained as he watched the show. Chloe could see that he was excited by this, it was hard to miss the erection in his pants, but she could also see resentment, maybe jealousy, towards his employee. "Come on, you've had your fun. Take them off."

"Do you not like this?" Chloe asked in her best bedroom voice. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, giving him a better view of her breasts bouncing against Maze's actions.

Lucifer looked at her for a moment, taking in the sight before him. He couldn't lie, he did like this. There was no better show than two women enjoying each other, however, he liked when he could join when he wanted to. Chloe bit her bottom lip, throwing her head back as the vibrations hit that good spot inside of her. "Oh, I do," Lucifer moaned, relishing in the way she looked, flushed and wanting. He took in every inch of her body, especially enjoying the way her mouth fell open. He wanted nothing more than to have his hands all over her, being the one giving her that face. "I just feel like I'm about to tear my fucking pants," he added, pointing his gaze towards his aching member.

Maze let out a moan, the vibrations getting to her as well as the way the human looked. She was absolutely perfect, and she almost felt bad that she was depriving the Devil of her. Almost, but not quite. He deserved it. "I think you'll be okay, big boy," she mocked, the pleasure thick in her voice. She was close, and she wanted to cum with the human, give Lucifer a grand finale to their show. She brought her hand between them, pressing her thumb against Chloe's hyper-sensitive clit. "I want you to cum for me, Chloe. I want him to watch me make you cum."

"I want you to cum for me, too," Chloe said softly, trying to catch her breath. She pulled Maze closer to her, capturing her lips between hers as she came a second time. She felt the other woman groan into her mouth as she buried the toy deeper, forcing the vibrations from the base to be pressed harder against her clit. She was so wet. Getting to fuck his Detective in front of him was one of the hottest things she'd ever done. It was bold, definitely. She was sure he already had some punishment in mind for her.

Chloe broke their kiss, breathing heavily as Maze backed away, the toy sliding out with her. She watched as she undid the clasps on the straps, slipping out of the device and tossing it back on the bed. She reached between her legs and touched her sensitive flesh, jumping at the sensation as her fingers slid over her skin. She groaned, licking her lips and looking over at her eternal companion. Lucifer sat, slumped, head slightly tilted back. His eyes shown with need, his facial features expressed annoyance and a control close to breaking. "Okay, Maze. Point made abundantly clear. Now take these off."

Lucifer watched as Maze stepped off the bed, walking towards him slowly, clearly not in any hurry. One of his legs was bouncing, just barely, but the demon could see it. The excitement and irritation built up in him, ready to explode. He was too busy following Maze as she placed a hand on his shoulder, moving to stand behind him, that he didn't notice Chloe had gotten up and walked over to him. He suddenly felt her legs straddle his thighs before she sat down on his lap, so close to where he wanted her, but not quite there. His attention quickly turned to her, face melting from frustrated to wanting in an instant.

"I kind of like this," Chloe said, running her hands from his stomach up to his chest, fingers finding the first button and beginning to open his shirt. Lucifer gulped, his skin burning beneath her feather-light touches. "Having you so wrecked before you even get to touch me." He groaned as she pulled the shirt out of his trousers, undoing the last buttons and peeling back the material. She moved herself up closer to his hips, feeling his impossibly hard length underneath her readied hole. She loved the way his eyes slammed shut as she let her weight rest on top of him, a deep growl echoing through his chest.

He looked up at her through thick lashes, unable to hide how aroused he was. Every little touch was stimulating beyond measure. He had never feared premature release until now. He licked his lips as she leaned forward, kissing him hungrily. He returned the kiss tenfold, forcing his tongue past her lips and tasting every inch of her mouth. He moaned into her mouth as she began moving on top of him, grinding against his aching cock in slow, hard strokes. Chloe reached up and cupped his face in her hands, breaking away from his mouth to gasp for air as he drug his teeth down her neck.

Maze watched the small show from behind Lucifer, squeezing his shoulders before bending down and pressing her lips to his ear. "Okay, I guess you've waited long enough," she whispered, unlocking the Hell-forged shackles and letting them drop to the floor with a loud clank. As soon as he was able to move his arms he wrapped them around Chloe, forcefully pressing her naked body into him. Maze walked to the side, keeping one hand on Lucifer's shoulder, the other traced circles on Chloe's back. "So what are you going to do to us? We've been such bad girls," she whined, a smirk on her lips.

Lucifer pulled his lips away from Chloe and turned to face the demon. He could see the anticipation on her face for what she thought he had in mind. Punishment. "The Detective appears to be so needy still," he stated, keeping his gaze on Maze as Chloe kissed and licked down his neck. "Seems like she desires the real thing to satiate her," he finished, an edge of arrogance in his voice. Maze lifted an eyebrow, watching as he helped the human off of his lap. He gave her another kiss before pointing at his bed, motioning for her to wait for him there. Chloe hesitated, looking between the two before slowly walking back towards the bed, unsure of what was going on.

Lucifer stood close to Maze as he took off his shirt, toeing out of his shoes and socks before taking off his pants and underwear. He stood in front of her, now completely bare and watched as her eyes roamed his body. He shot his arms out, one hand grabbing the back of her head, the other holding her hip. He smiled down at her, nuzzling his nose against hers as he pressed his length into her stomach. She gasped and returned the pressure against him. "Are you going to punish me now?" she asked him softly, excitement laced in her words.

He chuckled against her, bringing the hand from her hip up to cup her chin. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, leaning down to hover his lips over hers. He watched her nod, her eyes closing as she swallowed. He was close enough to barely feel her mouth open for him, so he pulled back immediately. "I know you would, so I'm not going to do a thing to you," he whispered, a cunning smirk on his face as she opened her eyes, confusion on her features. "It's not really a punishment if it's wanted. The real punishment is not giving you what you want," he finished, nodding slightly towards his cock between them. He gave her cheek a light slap before moving away from her and walking towards the bed. Maze stood there frozen, completely stunned. He was not reacting the way she thought he would. At all. Annoyed, she walked towards the bar, pouring herself a drink and casually looking over towards the bed. Maybe she would watch, after a few drinks.

Chloe watched the exchange between them and couldn't decide what was said as Lucifer made his way towards her, Maze standing still. Granted, she didn't really understand their relationship, but she couldn't help but feel they had some twisted game going on between them. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and he crawled up her body, turning her so that they were lying on their sides, with him behind her. One of his arms was behind her neck, wrapping around her so a hand could grab her breast, the other lifted her top thigh, bending her leg up close to her side. She could feel his cock rubbing against her wet folds, his hips rolling and pressing into her.

The hand under her thigh trailed down her leg, finding her drenched skin and rubbing along her flesh. He pressed two fingers into her, biting the top of her shoulder as she groaned into his touch. "You really did enjoy watching me suffer," he moaned, his tongue licking along the top of her shoulder until he reached her neck. "Sadist," he whispered, a small chuckle vibrated in his chest.

Chloe brought a hand up behind her and grabbed a fistful of his hair, her other hand fell between her legs to rest on top of his hand there. She bit her lip as she let two of her own fingers slide in on top of his. She loved the way his arms tightened around her as he loudly growled, pressing his hand against her before pulling his fingers out and reaching up to cup her face. She could feel his wet digits against her cheek as he crushed his lips against hers quickly. He pulled her face back enough to look into her eyes, wonder and amazement swimming in his. "Fuck," he groaned, moving his hips behind her to angle his cock against her, allowing Chloe to guide him to her entrance with her hand. "You might just be the death of me."

Chloe moaned at his words as he plunged inside of her, burying himself fully. He brought his free hand back down to her thigh, lifting it up again to give him better access. There was nothing smooth about his movements, he was seeking out the pleasure he had been denied, forcing himself to hold out until he had her shuddering around him. "You feel so good," she breathed out, her hand going back into his hair. She pulled his head closer to her neck, inviting him to use his mouth there. He willingly obliged, kissing and biting along her delicate skin as he continued to thrust into her.

"Is this what you need, Detective?" he asked, his breath coming in pants. "Do you need me inside you, making you feel like this?" It was more a statement than a question, and she knew that. Her eyes rolled a little as he pulled her leg up a little higher, bringing her closer against him.

"Yes, I need it," she panted turning her head to press her lips against his forehead. Her words were truer than she wanted. She did need him. Something outside a sexual context she would never admit, but now, like this, she needed him in every aspect. From the way he held her, the way his lips lingered on her skin, she could tell he needed her, too.

"It was so hard to sit there, not being able to touch you," he started, his control wavering as she began tightening around him. "To not be able to run my hands all over your body and do everything you need me to do."

Chloe moaned, feeling her orgasm building deep inside of her, his words helping to bring her to the edge. "Please keep going."

"I was so hard thinking about shoving my tongue inside you, your taste coating my mouth," he continued, planting kisses along her jaw between words. "I thought about how wet and hot you would feel around my cock." His own orgasm was drawing near, he just needed her to start before he would allow himself the release of pressure. "I thought about how much I love to hear you moan with me deep inside you, the way you feel cumming around me."

"Fuck, I'm so close," she groaned out, pressing her head harder into his. The culmination of his hot body pressed against her, his arms wrapped around her, and the feel of how deep he could reach was holding her right at the edge, just a few more thrusts and she would be there.

"That's it, Detective, please cum for me and make me follow," at the sound of his plea she fell over. The moment of stillness before the plummet rushed through her. She felt Lucifer move enough so that he could capture her mouth with his, his tongue sliding past her lips as he growled into her lungs. Her first tight, squeeze brought him over with her and they rode their simultaneous orgasm until neither could move anymore.

After a few minutes passed and their breathing steadied, Lucifer pulled out, keeping his arm behind her neck but falling back against the bed. Chloe hesitated, but decided to turn into him, her head resting on his chest. Instinctively, the hand behind her lifted to rest on her shoulder, pulling her in closer. "Well, shit," she exclaimed, a hand pressing into his chest. "Maybe we should make you wait for often."

Chloe sat up enough to look at him, a soft smile on her lips. "Only if you ask nicely," he replied, holding a finger up. "But, please don't." They both laughed before settling back into the bed. They heard an exaggerated scoff from across the room and could see a still naked Maze start to storm out from behind the bar.

"I don't fucking get it," she started, crossing her arms when she was in front of the bed. "How do you always win?" Lucifer simply shrugged, eliciting another scoff from the demon as she stomped her way towards her room. Chloe looked at him confused, unsure of what happened. She hadn't even realized that she was still there watching. Lucifer shook his head before pulling her back down to bask in their post-coital glow a little longer. He'd deal with the demon later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... that is what it is.   
> On to the next!


	4. Beg for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some orgasm denial/edging in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter for you guys! This one is dedicated to my dear friend, Luni. Gern geschehen! I hope you all enjoy! Un-beta'd, so sorry in advance! WARNING: Contains edging/orgasm denial, just in case.

Believe it or not, Lucifer made them wait for a while. He made no attempt to plan any more rendezvous with Maze and Chloe. He could see the way the Detective would wait for him to say something after giver her his farewell at the end of the day. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips once his back was turned. She was too proud to ask for it. He knew that. That was fine. She could wait, right? Maze, was a different story. She made it blatantly clear that she was not happy with the amount of time that had gone on without anything. He hadn't so much as brushed a hand next to her in weeks. She didn't mind letting him know how badly she wanted him and his "pet human".

Deciding enough was enough, plus he  _really_  wanted them, he had formulated a plan in his head. He knew what he would do once he got them in his penthouse, together, again. Before leaving Chloe at her desk, he walked behind her, placing his hands on the back of her chair. He could see her body tense, waiting for something,  _anything_ , from him. He had bent down, bringing his lips close to her ear, while keeping his body a professional distance away from her chair. He had whispered in her ear that she was to come to Lux, to figure out any plans needed for her offspring, but she was to come to Lux, go straight up the elevator, and meet him in his penthouse. He secretly nipped at the skin right below her ear before abruptly walking away. He could still hear her sharp inhale at his demand.

As he walked into Lux, he was able to spot his demon bartender from across the room, the same callous face still adorning her face at the sight of him. She started pouring him a drink, handing him the glass just as he reached out. He tipped his glass to her before grabbing her throat with his free hand, tugging her closer to him. She gasped, but a smile quickly formed on her lips.

"When the Detective gets here, come with her up to the penthouse," he ordered in a low tone. He bit her bottom lip before walking towards his private elevator, leaving Maze wanting. Once inside, he walked over to the bar, giving himself a generous pour into his empty glass before heading towards the piano in the center of the room. He placed the glass on the hood of the instrument, letting his fingers trace over the keys delicately before starting a song.

* * *

An hour later and five drinks down, he heard his elevator bell ding, signaling the arrival of two impatient guests. He let them stand there and watch his back, knowing Maze was probably tapping her foot, an annoyed expression on her face. He was sure the Detective was not far behind in her irritation. She didn't like being ordered around, but she showed up…

Lucifer finally turned, standing as he did so, to face them. He was right about Maze, but Chloe was a different story. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing all day, her hair was just slightly out of place, and he expression was hungry, not annoyed. "My, my, Detective," he started, moving towards her and placing his hand underneath her chin. He applied a little pressure, forcing her chin up so he could stare down into her eyes. "Didn't even go home to change. Eager, are we?" he asked, a hint of mockery in his tone. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but the way she licked her lips gave her away. He chuckled to himself before taking a side step in order to stand in front of Maze.

The demon only held his stare for a second before beginning to fall to her knees. Lucifer caught her arms, bringing her back to a standing position. He shook his head, clicking his tongue as he did so. "You poor thing," he chided, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. "You really think you can have that so quickly, after what you did to me last time?" He watched her expression turn confusion to anger in a matter of a second. Oh, how he loved the fire in that one. He turned his gaze back to Chloe, noting one eyebrow was raised, her hands going to her hips.

"You're really still mad about that? It's been weeks." Chloe stated, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Lucifer kept a flat expression on his face, grabbing the back of Maze's head by her hair. He pulled, causing her to hiss in pleasure.

"Maze, you wanted punishment last time, well, it's time to deliver!" he exclaimed, bringing his other hand up rest of her cheek. His thumb traced her bottom lip before snaking into her mouth and rubbing the flat of her tongue. She hummed in approval around his thumb, her hands coming up to wrap around his wrist.

He bent down low enough to kiss her, his thumb sliding out of her mouth as his tongue replaced it. She tasted of Hell and sin, all the things he loved to take part in, so different from the taste of his detective. He could feel Chloe's eyes on them, a hard stare that was somewhere between lust and jealousy. He ignored the warm feeling in his chest at that realization, deciding to bury it deep along with the other feelings he felt around her.

He chanced a glance at Chloe's direction, his mouth now at the corner of Maze's lips, working his way down her to her neck. Her lips had separated, but her gaze was heated.  _She really was jealous._ He doubted she even realized she felt that way, but he knew that expression all too well. He had seen it too many times to recall. He pulled his lips away from the demon, releasing her completely before taking the few steps back towards Chloe.

He licked his lips as he pressed his body against hers, groaning at the feel of her frame fitting onto his perfectly. He lowered his lips to her ear, nuzzling the shell and grabbing her hips firmly. "Don't worry, Detective, I haven't forgotten about you," he whispered into her ear before attacking her lips with his. He didn't start soft to work his way up, he started with rough, hard, wanting. He can feel her gasping as licks down her throat, nipping at the skin around her collarbones. He pushes her jacket off her shoulders, tossing it to the side and out of the way. He inhales the sweet scent of her perfume on the skin between her breasts as he drug his mouth back up to hers. He kissed her softly, pressing his forehead into hers. "You've earned some punishment, as well, Detective," he informed her, walking backwards towards his bed.

He watched both women stand there, unsure of what they were to do. Chloe looked surprised by his statement, but she didn't seem put off by it. He had desperately hoped she would be game for it. He continued to walk back until he felt his bed against his calves. He sat down gracefully, propping himself up with is hands behind him. "Take everything off," he instructed, watching Maze instantly do was she was told. Chloe looked at the other woman and then back to Lucifer before she started stripping. Maze was completely naked before Chloe's shirt was off. She slowly peeled off each article, taking her time shedding her legs of the denim confines, watching Lucifer's patience wearing thin. Once she had slipped out of her simple underwear, Lucifer tilted his head back, a silent beckoning for them to approach.

Once they were close enough, he reached out and grabbed Chloe by her wrist, turning her around and pulling her onto his lap roughly. He pressed her back against his chest, her thighs spread wide over his, and her bare center just inches from where he started hardening. With his other hand, he pulled Maze onto the spot right in front of Chloe, her thighs going over the humans to wrap around Lucifer's lower back. He could see both of them like this; two beautiful women on his lap, naked, ready to be played with. His right hand was massaging Chloe's breasts, his left mirroring his movements onto Maze, giving them both attention at the same time. The small sounds of both women in unison was the best duet he had ever heard.

He let his hands drag around their bodies, squeezing and scratching to keep it interesting. He felt them writhe in his lap, his member growing harder by the second. He reached where they wanted him, two long moans echoed in the penthouse and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from fucking them right then. He let his fingers drag through their folds, tracing over their holes mercilessly, bringing their juices back up to circle their clits.

"So fucking wet already," he groaned over Chloe's shoulder. He could feel her muscles tensing against his chest, Maze had placed her hands on his knees behind her, keeping her upright, her back arching deliciously. "You ladies are in for it," he chuckled reveling in how ready they were for him. This would be the most fun he'd had torturing anyone in his eons of damnation.

He continued gently rubbing them, merely warming them up for the events to come (or not, in their case). When he felt that they were on the verge of getting close, he removed his hands, nudging Maze's legs and motioning for her to stand. She obliged immediately, letting Chloe place her feet down between his legs, her ass in line with his face. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward, biting into her soft flesh before pressing her forward.

He stood a few feet from them, looking back and forth between them and the bed, determining how he wanted them. "Sit on the edge," he ordered, stepping back and starting to unbutton his shirt. Both women went and sat on the edge, their differences apparent based on posture. Maze sat, her legs spread, open for whatever was to come, and Chloe sat, her arms propped behind her, but her legs were kept closer together. Lucifer wished she knew just how sexy she was, maybe then she would open herself up more.

He watched their hungry eyes roam his body as he dropped his shirt to the floor, leaving his trousers low on his hips. He looked between the two of them, deciding to elicit his punishment on Maze first, let Chloe see what was in store for her. He knelt between the demon's open thighs, his hands grabbing her hips, dragging her closer to the edge. He bent down, his tongue dragging through her folds in one long stroke. He felt her shudder as his tongue rested on her clit. He sucked gently before standing between her legs, leaning over and pressing a hand onto the center of her chest. His other hand teased around her sensitive skin before plunging two fingers inside of her.

Her mouth flew open, gasping at the sudden intrusion. He looked deep into her eyes, his hand moving quicker as his fingers curled slightly. Having been with her for so long and so many times, he knew exactly where to touch her, where to put pressure, to drive her to the brink. Maze liked her lips, closing her eyes and enjoying the ride. He was determined to get her there quickly, and as soon as she felt the coils of the spring inside her tense, he was gone. She opened her eyes to find him smirking at her, the hand that was inside her now resting on her stomach.

Lucifer pushed her leg to the side to allow him to pass, taking the step to stand in front of Chloe. He looked down at her, her eyes wide and her mouth open. He bent at the hips, placing both hands on either side of her legs and kissed her. He kiss her slowly as he used his knee to spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them. He kissed down her body, stopping just above her apex. She was propped up on her elbows, watching as he slowly fell to his knees and started flicking his tongue against her clit. He watched her head fall back, a soft moan coming from her chest. He loved the way she tasted. So sweet and intoxicating. She was like a fine liqueur to indulge on.

He stopped his ministrations at the first buck of her hips, taking in the beautiful sight before him as he stood up, placing a knee next to her thigh and leaning over her body. He leaned his weight on his knee and his elbow next to her shoulder, his other hand dancing around her lower stomach. "You see, Detective," he began, burying his face in the side of her neck. "I'm going to get you so close to ecstasy without letting you fall, over and over again, until I think you have earned your release."

He lowered his hand, his fingers dragging through silky, wet folds before sliding a single digit into her. He sucked at her pulse point as he pushed his finger in and out of her, sliding in another without warning. Chloe sucked in air, her hands finding any bit of him to grab on to. He quickened his pace and force, curling his fingers inside her, stroking her sensitive spot just enough to ignite that tingling fire deep inside her. He watched her clench her jaw, the blue-grey eyes that had been on his slid closed as she started panting. He stopped right before her walls started to flutter, the loss of his hand was written across her pained features.

Lucifer kissed her jaw before moving back over towards Maze. She was waiting, one finger between her teeth, her other hand cupping one of her breasts. He walked around the side of the bed, coming to a stop and kneeling above her head. He sat down, leaning against the headboard, watching as Maze tilted her head back to look at him. He leaned forward, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him. He lifted her so she was resting between his legs, her back against his bare chest. He spread her legs with his hands, placing her feet on the outsides of his thighs while biting at her neck.

He wrapped both arms around her, squeezing her against him before lowering his right hand to cup her mound, his other snaked behind her, fingers playing at her dripping entrance. He rubbed her clit with his right hand as he slid in one, then two, then three fingers from the hand under her inside her tight heat. She groaned loudly, her hips lifting off of him to shove his fingers deeper into her. He allowed it, knowing it would get her closer. He stopped his movements, keeping his hands in place, enjoying the way the demon writhed for friction. He suck his teeth into the skin on her back, moaning as her movements rubbed against his aching cock.

"Sweet torment, isn't it?" he asked against her back, starting to barely move his hands once she came back down fully.

"Fuck, yes," she breathed, pressing her hands into his hips behind her, steadying herself. Lucifer slowly pumped his three fingers inside of her, shoving deeper until he was able to slide his fourth along with the rest. He loved the way she stretched around him, so eager to please.

"Always so willing to take what I give you," he praised, wiggling his fingers inside her. He knew she got off to taking more and more and letting him do what he wanted. He pumped his hand inside her hard, rubbing her clit just as furiously. She started panting and he let her ride his fingers for a few seconds before pulling his hand completely away. She groaned in frustration as he pushed her to the side, slapping her ass on her way over.

He could see Chloe looking at him, waiting, wanting more. He held her gaze as he undid his belt, pushing his slacks down over his hips while kicking off his shoes. He leaned forward to pull his pants off completely, taking his socks, as well, and tossing everything off the side of the bed. He sighed as he was finally released from the confines of his pants, his throbbing member bouncing at the feel of cool air. He motioned for her to come to him, watching as she crawled towards him before straddling his lap, hands on his chest.

Lucifer smiled at her before attacking her breasts with his mouth, sucking each nipple before moving his way up her neck. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as he started rubbing her clit, his other hand grabbing her ass tightly. The small noises she made into his mouth were pure heaven. He could feel just how wet she was against his hand so he slid three fingers inside her, curling them and pressing into her with just the right amount of pressure. He held his hand there, grabbing her ass even tighter, pressing her hips into his chest. He felt her body shaking, so close to exploding, all she needed was a few more strokes. She whimpered when he wouldn't give her the friction she needed, eliciting a growl from him as he pushed her back onto the bed.

He lowered himself down, wrapping his mouth around her center and lapping up all of her arousal he could get. He moaned into her, the vibrations causing her to clench around his tongue. He had her so close, so wound up, he could keep her here, watch her whimper and wiggle her hips for the slightest amount of movement. He continued his oral torture, watching as her chest started to rise and fall in quick pants. He instantly stopped, pulling his face away from her, allowing his breath to ghost over her sensitive skin. He smirked up at her as her hands hit the bed beside her in fists.

"You're evil," she breathed out, and he knew she regretted it the moment those words ghosted past her lips. Her body tensed and her eyes shut, he could see her jaw working in irritation, at herself. "I'm sorry," she started, opening her eyes to look into his, pleading already. He could tell she meant it, but he wasn't mad, if anything, he was amused.

He chuckled against her thigh, moving up her body without giving it any attention. He laid down next to her, one hand digging into the hair behind her head, the other using her leg to pull her hips against him. "It's okay, you didn't mean that, did you, Detective?" he asked, low and luscious against her temple. She could feel his length pressing into her lower back, so close to where she had been denied its presence. "Say it," he instructed, lowering his hips enough to let hard cock slide between her wet, swollen folds. Her mouth fell open, the sensation overwhelming since she had been denied release several times.

"I didn't mean it," she repeated in a whisper, her hips gyrating over him for much needed friction. He groaned at her movements, not able to resist anymore, he aligned himself and pressed into her in one long stroke. Her sharp inhale and moan drove him crazy, but he didn't forget the purpose to all of this.

"No, of course not," he agreed, his voice taking on a mocking tone, but keeping all of the sex dripping off his tongue, as well. "I'm not evil. Say it."

She groaned louder as he quickened his pace. He could feel her walls start to squeeze around him, but he still had some time before she exploded. "You're not evil." Her voice came out in pants, one of her hands gripping into his sheets, the other was holding on to his hand on her thigh.

"I'm just giving you what you deserve," he finished, drawing out his strokes, thrusting into her harder. He could feel that she was just barely hanging on, but he wanted to feel her tighten around him just a second longer.

"Yes, what I deserve," she repeated, her toes beginning to curl. He could see her face starting to relax and that's when he pulled out, leaving her whimpering and grinding against him hungrily.

"Don't worry, Detective, it's almost over," he assured her, kissing the top of her shoulder before rolling over to face the demon, waiting so patiently with her bottom lip between her teeth. Lucifer sat up on his knees, pulling maze up with him. She followed, her hands by her sides as he wrapped a hand loosely around her throat. "Do you want to cum on my mouth, hand, or cock?" he asked, watching the wave of relief wash over her face.

"I want your cock," she replied, licking her lips. Without so much of a nod, he shoved her down onto the bed, flipping her over easily. She squealed as he smacked her ass, pressing her legs together and straddling her thighs. He let his cock slide between her firm globes as he brought both of her hands to the small of her back. He pinned her down as he slid inside, enjoying the slow drag of her walls against him. She moaned loudly, biting the sheets as he started fucking her harder and harder. He had kept her so close to the edge he could fee her tightening around him already.

"Beg for it," he commanded, keeping his relentless pace, knowing that she would have to plead, quickly, before she fell over without permission.

"Please make me cum," the demon moaned out, her voice shaking with the rocking of her body. Lucifer leaned over her, placing one fist next to her head, the other wrapping around the front of her throat.

He lifted her head up just slightly so he could see her straining to look up at him. He stilled his movements, earning a frustrated whimper from her. "I can always make you cum," he said, starting to move again at a annoyingly slow pace. "It's about me letting you cum."

Maze groaned under him, her lips coming up in a pleased smile. "Please, Lucifer, let me cum."

"That's a good girl," he praised, going back to his hard, fast pace. He could feel her trying not to explode around him, waiting for him to let her, finally, get off. "I want to hear it again."

"Please, let me cum," she pleaded, her resolve wearing thin.

"Go ahead, cum for me," he grunted out from his exertion. With his approval, he felt her contract around his cock, tightening to an almost painful degree. He slammed into her, pressing her into the mattress with his hips until she stopped pulsing. He pulled out of her, leaning down to kiss the center of her back before turning his attention back to Chloe. She was sitting there, her lip between her teeth, her skin flushed, her eyes wanting. She hadn't had enough of him, he knew it just by the way she looked. He loved that she looked at him like that. More than just lust or desire, it was an actual need.

Lucifer slid off the bed, walking around to the other side closest to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up into his arms, his hands holding her up by the backs of her thighs. He kissed her, letting her body slide down just enough to fall onto his cock, effectively impaling her. Chloe slung her arms around his neck as he started lifting her up and down quickly. She pressed his face against her neck, the tightly coiled spring of her orgasm beginning to strain.

"Beg for it, Detective," he groaned against her throat, teeth scraping at her delicate flesh. "Beg for me to make you fall apart."

"Please, Lucifer, I need it," she whispered, tilting her head down to capture his lips with hers. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed her down onto him deeper. He moved them so that he could sit on the edge of the bed, her legs wrapped around him so her heels dug into the small of his back. He rocked her there, moving her with his arms and his hips, the new position allowing her clit to rub against his torso.

"Need what?" he asked inside the space between her neck and shoulder, his own release moments from appearing. He had no idea how this woman had so much control over him. He had never been this lacking of control, not unwillingly, anyway.

"I need you to make me cum," she whined, her nails digging into his back. She could feel the scars there, but he didn't pull away from her touch.

"I want you to cum on my cock, Detective. I want to feel you squeeze around me, I want to hear you when you fall apart for me." He knew she liked it when he talked to her, and it was just enough to send her over the long-awaited edge. She had never been denied, on purpose, and when her spring finally shot loose, she swore her vision went out. She bit into the top of his shoulder as her body shuddered around him. He felt her legs shaking as wave after wave washed over her. Her whimpers and moans were the best fuel to his impending orgasm. He held her down on him, breathing hard into her neck, until she stopped convulsing.

He bucked his hips a few more times before pulling her off of him, pushing her to her knees as he stood. She opened her mouth knowingly, her tongue sticking out just past her bottom lip. He could see the smile in her eyes as he stroked himself against her tongue. "Don't swallow," he directed, shuddering as a few more strokes sent him over. He groaned as he came into her mouth, watching her eyes flutter closed in delight. She was perfect, knowing exactly what he wanted and what drove him crazy, and she had no idea she did.

"That was so hot," Maze applauded, crawling down onto the floor beside Chloe. She looked at the human appreciatively before looking back as Lucifer, waiting for a command. He bent down to cup the side of Chloe's face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb affectionately. He took a few more deep breaths before sitting back on the bed, propping up on his hands behind him.

Chloe stayed where she was, her mouth still open, her head tilted back to keep the contents from spilling out. "Now share," he instructed, nodding his head in Maze's direction. Chloe turned to face the demon, but Maze knew what he wanted and she crushed her lips against Chloe's mouth. Lucifer watched them kiss, his release leaking out the side of Chloe's mouth. Maze, being the good demon she was, quickly caught the drop with her tongue, giggling as she continued to taste him on the human's tongue. Lucifer sat back and relaxed, watching his own private show. Chloe broke the kiss and looked at him, searching to see if they were back in his good graces. He smiled at her, a real smile that showed gratefulness for everything she let him do with her, past, present, and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did you think? Let me know! I love reading your reviews! I love suggestions, as well! For those reading my AU story, no worries, I'm working on another chapter. Won't leave you hanging for too much longer! Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first threesome fic. I hope it was up to par with expectations. I will have to admit, I might have had a few drinks the last half of this piece… so, just, yeah. I apologize for any mistakes or anything that came across as…. too much. I would like to thank my new friend, x-Luniana-x, for helping me through the ups and downs of trying to write this ;) Also, check out her novel-in-the-making, The Shallow Deep, on here. It's amazing! Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed! Let me know what you thought, and feel free to leave any prompts!


End file.
